


Times of war

by Brianda94



Series: Hufflepuff Loyalty [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: After the arrest of Grindelwald in America, Newt Scamander has to come back to England where the enemy is spreading the terror and the dark times don’t seem to have an end. With the help of his new friends of America, his brother Theseus and the always loyal Maia, Newt has to fight in a war which is above all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Maia sighed leaning on the sink as she stared at her tired reflection in the mirror. The last days, or rather weeks, were exhausting her because the work had increased after the continuous attacks of the followers of Grindelwald. Everyone in the magic community wondered when it would stop, all knew that Albus Dumbledore was the key but refused to face that war, although most didn’t understand why.

The woman cleaned her hands after a hard day, suddenly she saw a familiar face through the mirror.

-Poppy, what happens?

-Mr. Scamander has a visit- answered the younger healer, as tired as Maia, who turned to be face to face.

-But his parents and mates know that it’s not visiting hours.

-This visit didn’t know, he said he has just arrived.

Maia sighed again and both left the bathroom of the healers room of that floor.

-Has he identified himself?- Maia asked.

-Yes, it’s Mr. Newt Scamander. I guess he’s Theseus’ brother.

Maia stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at her colleague.

-Newt Scamander?

-Yes, that’s right…- Poppy frowned confused and looked to the end of the corridor, pointing with her head -there you have him.

Maia looked at that direction and saw Newt with his blue coat and suitcase in his hand. The man raised her eyes and looked at her from under his copper fringe that was longer.

-Poppy, I got him- she mumbled still looking at him -go home, you have to rest.

-Okay… See you tomorrow Maia.

The woman only nodded in her direction and walked slowly towards Newt, not being discreet as she looked him up and down to see what had changed since the last time they had met, that sunny morning at King Kross Station almost two years ago. When he was only two meters away from her, she lifted her wand and aimed at him, surprising the man, but not frightening him.

-Revelio- she said clearly.

A transparent stream came from the tip of Maia's wand to wrap around Newt's body, which was calm despite the enchantment. When nothing happened, the healer put away her wand and sighed approaching.

-I’m sorry, any precaution is short. That a man who identifies as Newt Scamander, someone who has been disappeared for three months, arrives at this hour of the night can be suspicious.  
Newt realized her tone was a bit sharp.

-Maia, I wanted to write you but…

-I know- she interrupted him putting her hair into a braid that had been removed moments before -when I didn’t receive any letter from you after all I sent, I went to the ministry. He told me that you were the key in the arrest of Grindelwald and that you were collaborating with MACUSA.

They looked at each other’s eyes a few second, the woman being surprised when he didn’t look away.

-I’m sorry.

Maia shook her head pressing her lips into a thin line.

-You are alright, that’s the most important thing…- she pulled away a lock of hair -come with me please.

They walked through a long corridor, Maia waving her wand without saying a word to take off the protection spells.

-You look exhausted…- Newt mumbled a bit uncomfortable in that situation between them.

-I hardly go home from weeks. I just go to feed Scamy, calm him down and take a shower. I sleep in a sofa in the healers’ room in this floor though I think I haven’t slept for two nights, I’m not sure…

The man looked at her with concern, the dark circles under her eyes, her skin pale and she was visibly thinner since the last time he had seen her. Maia stopped in front of a door, murmuring between her teeth as she removed the security spells that protected the room.

-Before going inside- she turned to look at him, realizing he was tanner, she guessed it was because all the time he was exposed to the sun in Asia and Africa, his freckles stood out even more -I have to warn you that Theseus came in a really bad shape. Luckily he’s recovering quickly but he doesn’t coordinate his limbs too well yet, he need help to walk and sometimes to pick things because his fingers don’t answer correctly. He suffered a lot of curses in a row, I don’t know how he could appearated here without suffering an irreversible damage.

-My brother is a really strong person- he said with a small smile.

-Yes, yes he is. It must be a quality that runs in the family- she said smiling back.

She was going to open the door but Newt took her arm gently stopping her, making her to look at him.

-I didn’t rite you because the followers of Grindelwald had me under their watch and I didn’t want you to be in danger if they linked us- Maia didn’t expect that explanation, she wasn’t angry with him, just sad because she missed him -I’m sorry for having worried you, but I didn’t want you to turn into a target.

The healer sighed and stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders because he leaned into her, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

-I’ve missed you so much- she confessed.

-Me too.

They moved away and Maia smiled slightly before opening the door, letting him step in before her. Theseus was sleeping in his bed, only visible a few bruises that were almost healed in his face.

-He had a lot of cuts but I healed them and made them disappear. The bruises will go away in a couple of day, only the coordination thing remains, but we hope that it will pass in a week with the potions that we are administering him.

-I’ve been in England a whole day, locked in the ministry. They didn’t let me come because they thought I’m in danger, you know Grindelwald escaped and it’s believed he has come here, but I needed to see my brother…

-He will recover fully, I promise- she approached Theseus and made an spell to make possible nightmares disappear 

-I can do an exception today so you can stay tonight.

-What are you going to do?

-I’ll go to sleep for a few hours in the room, my shift starts in four hours. You can accommodate in this armchair- said pointing to a red one that was in the side of the bedroom -I ask for it, for your mother, she’s here all afternoons.

-Oh, that’s nice of you, thank you.

-You won’t be cold, there’s a temperature spell.

Newt nodded and they looked at each other for a few seconds, analyzing how the other had changed in two years, until they heard movement coming from the bed. Theseus' legs moved at a great speed, causing him to wake up. Maia approached quickly and called with the spell accio some vials that were in a cabinet. She sat on his legs, shaking her lightly, and made Theseus drink the potions.

-There you have…- said gently, standing up from his legs that had stopped -I’ll increase the dose.

-Thank you…- Theseus said with raspy voice -what time is it?

-Depends how you look at it, it’s too late or too soon- she said laughing before turning to Newt who approached until he was into the visual field of his brother.

Theseus opened his eyes wide because of the surprise.

-Newt!

-Hi Theseus, how are you?

-It could be worse, when have you arrived?

-Just a few minutes ago, I was lucky Maia was here and let me come in.

Theseus looked at Maia who smiled sweetly.

-I’ve told him he can stay. You two should sleep but I’m sure you will stay awake talking so…- Maia went to a big wardrobe and took a couple of pillows, putting them behind Theseus -at least get comfortable. See you in a few hours.

She smiled at Newt before leaving the room, giving him an affectionate squeeze in his shoulder. The younger brother took the armchair next to the bed.

-I hope you go to talk to mother and father, they are really worried- Theseus said.

-I know… I told them from the ministry, I will go tomorrow. But first I wanted to see you, I was really scare when I was told what happened.

-I’m sure it wounded worse than what it was Newt.

-Maia told me about your limbs and the curses in a row. You’ve never been in a bed more than two weeks, not even in the muggle war.

-It’s my job Newt, like yours is face those magic creatures that are dangerous. We are expose to this- Newt sighed looking at his hands. Theseus ruffled his hair, like when they were kids -we’ll be alright.

They talked about what would happen after Theseus left the hospital and what would be their positions in the war. Theseus wasn't too interested in the creatures that Newts studied but he adored his little brother and listened to him with attention.

-So you’ve known Maia for a while…- Theseus said when Newt ended the story about Frank and what happened in America.

-She took me in and helped me when I studied the disappearing of creatures here in London- he explained blushing.

-I know, she told me.

-Oh, really?

\- I heard about the arrest of Barry and Carl by the minister who was in charge of telling me what you had done. And that you had been helped by a woman. When I arrived here it was she who took care of me, who managed to heal me and has been watching me, more than she should, so I asked why. She was offended a little, but she confessed that she was a friend of yours. You lived at her home for over a month.

-Yes, well, I know it’s not appropriate but we are only friends.

-Relax Newt. I don’t doubt your integrity and respect for Miss Carpenter. It was a few days ago when she told me about your adventure. She has a lot of appreciation, or even something more, for you although I don’t know what exactly it is.

-Loyalty, Hufflepuff loyalty.

Theseus frowned confused but didn’t give it more importance. His brother had had no friends at Hogwarts, except Leta Lestrange but he preferred to forget that because she broke Newt's heart, and then it was not that Newt was too popular in the ministry so he was glad that his brother had at least one person with whom he would share a friendship.

An hour later the brothers fell asleep, both tired for their own reasons.

Maia woke up from her few hours of sleep, washing her face and making another spell of energy. She no longer remembered the number of times she had done that spell on herself. She went to the kitchens where she thanked the elves for the food and took two trays, making them float in front of her as she crossed the still empty corridors. After removing the protection spells, she entered the room where she found the sleeping Scamanders. She set Newt's tray on the table as she approached Theseus and gently woke him. The older brother's blue eyes met hers.

-Breakfast time- she announced with a small smile.

He got comfortable and she put the tray on his lap before going for the potions.

-I’ll give you 20% more, just to be sure that you won’t suffer another attack. Have you slept well?

-Quite well, thank you.

He drank the potion in a swing before he began to eat breakfast. Maia looked at Newt and took a blanket from the closet to cover him. Theseus watched her with his head titled to the side, it was already a habit of his profession to analyze what those around him were doing. He observed the symptoms of fatigue shown by the healer and opted to comment:

-If I’m not wrong, this is the fourth day you are here at the first hour.

-Well, you know there has been low staffing in our healers. Now keep eating, I have to start doing my patrol.

She smiled once more at him and gave one last look to the sleeping Newt before leaving the room.

Hours later Maia leaned against the wall, wiping sweat from her forehead with a wipe that made it disappear later. That night she was sure she had to go home to sleep, at least 6 hours in a row. She heard someone coughing beside her, finding Newt with a small smile.

-Ey- she greeted him trying to smile him back but the second energy spell wasn’t working anymore.

-I’m going to see my parents, but I’ll be back later. I think I’ll spend a bit of time here until Theseus is fully recovered.

-And that’s perfect.

Newt looked into her eyes and saw the weariness in them, he was going to say something when someone shouted the name of Maia, causing them both to look at an older woman gesturing her to approach.

-I have to go, see you tonight. Greet your parents for me.

The woman turned and ran to her companion, both running out of that hallway. The magizoologist sighed and went towards the exit.

It was almost dinner time when Newt returned to San Mungo, however, there was no receptionist, no one in the lobby, something quite unusual. Confused, he headed for the stairs when he heard explosions and screams. Suitcase in hand, he ran to the fourth floor, where his brother was. In the central corridor he could see several disputes between aurors and what should be Grindelwald's followers. Frightened, he disappeared to land in his brother's room, where he not only found Theseus, also Maia and a burly man dressed in black who lashed out at them, curse after curse. However, Maia kept a field of protection over she and Theseus as she could, with both hands holding the wand but her arms were trembling. Theseus was sitting on the bed, his wand also raised, supporting, but he was still weak to resist. Without thinking, Newt aimed his wand at the man shouting:

-¡STUPEFY!

The man was thrown into the air and hit the wall, but, fearing that he would rise again, Newt cast a spell on him again:

-Petrificus totalus.

Newt looked down at Maia, who dropped the field, sitting on the bed and breathing heavily. Theseus caught her by the waist, feeling that she would collapse at any moment. Newt stepped forward and set the suitcase down before taking her by the shoulders.

-Maia, Maia…

The woman looked at him for a moment before her head dropped forward.

-She’s exhausted- Theseus mumbled frowning.

Newt took her in his arms carefully and placed her in the big chair, brushing her hair away from her face. At that moment three aurors stepped into the room, opening the eyes wide when they saw the scene that was in that room.

-Guys- Theseus started to talk -his under a petrificus totalus, take him now. Hudson, make a bed appear for the miss.

Two Aurors caught the man from the floor, disappearing instantly while Hudson made an extensive spell to make the room larger and made a bed appear. It was clear that his strong point was the spells. Newt took Maia in his arms again and laid her gently on the bed, taking off her shoes and covering her with the sheet.

-She’s really pale…

-She has been incredibly brave- Theseus said looking at them -I’ve heard explosions and almost immediately she appeareated here. Those bastards are too skilled but they needed three of them to take off the protection spells. She quickly put herself in front of me and created the field.

Newt said nothing, just sighed as he looked at his unconscious friend. A healer entered, the magizoologist recognized her as the woman who had received him the day before, Poppy.

-Oh My- the healer mumbled approaching Maia quickly, but she sighed relieved when she recognized Maia was unconscious because of the effort and not a spell –I told her to rest… Mr. Scamander- she turned to Theseus -would you mind is she stays here until she has recovered a bit? We can take her to another room once there’s one free.

-Of course, she can stay as long as she needs.

-Thank you.

She began to make a couple of spells on Maia to guarantee rest and then check Theseus to make sure he was fine. Newt noticed watched from the armchair, which, after Poppy left, placed between the two beds.

-They’ll have to intensify the protection in San Mungo if they don’t want more attacks- Theseus commented grumpily.

-But, they didn’t heal the rebels here too?

-Yes, they do, but the rebels care more about hurting ours than putting in danger some of theirs. This has to end,  
Dumbledore has to fight no because I don’t if we’ll be strong enough to defeat Grindelwald or contain our secret to the muggles. The aurors are falling, healers go away like other wizards because of fear. In this moment the balance is not in our favor and if things keep going like this, I doubt we’ll win this war.

Newt had always admired the bravery of this brother and hearing him so disheartened and pessimist about the prospects of the future it only saddened and terrified him. The situation with Grindelwald and his followers was worse than he could imagine, and sitting there between his friend and his brother, he did not find a hope to hold on to.


	2. Chapter 2

Maia sighed before opening her eyes slowly. Confused and disoriented, she looked around and found Theseus’ face at the other side, looking at her wit serious face but gentle eyes.

-Good morning.

-Hello- she sat on the bed looking -what have happened?

-You lost conscious after the attack.

The woman opened her eyes wider, pulling away the sheet that as covering her and putting her bare feet on the floor.

-Are you all okay?

-Yes, all those men were arrested and didn’t suffer any job drop.

-But what happened with the one that attacked us?

-Newt stunned him, you got unconscious when you let the field drop.

-How embarrassing…- she murmured while she started to pick up her hair in a bun.

-You were really brave Maia, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. Your action was brilliant even you were exhausted.

-Wow- she blushed looking at her feet -thank you Theseus.

Newt stepped into the room, making both of them to look at him. The magizoologist smiled when he saw her and walked to her quickly.

-How are you?

-Renewed, how long have I been sleeping?

-12 hours- Theseus answered standing up to go to the bathroom.

-¿12? You shouldn’t have let me!

-You needed to rest- Newt said softly -miss Poppy Pomfrey made sure you were resting.

-She’s a blessing- Maia said sitting on the bed but left her legs hanging.

Newt imitated her and sat in front of her, in his brother’s bed, titling her head to the side while looking at her.

-I’m fine- the woman assured with a small smile.

-You fall in my arms. I don’t want that to happen ever again so if I have to learn how to make a potion for you to sleep, I will.

She stood up from the bed and took his hands.

-I know maybe I should have reduced the pace of work, but we are in war and…

-That we are in war doesn’t mean you have to give your life.

-My job is to safe the life of others, in some way, I have to give part of myself.

-Not to that extreme Maia- he said looking down.

She pulled away one of her hands to take his chin softly and raising his head so they could look at each other.

-I promise I won’t let myself reach that limit again.

Newt sighed nodding, a bit relief, but still worried. In that moment they heard the bathroom’s door and to strong footsteps, so Maia turned and ran to Theseus when she saw that his legs were ahead of his body. Newt followed Maia and helped to stop is brother.

-Are you alright?- Newt asked.

-Yes.

-I think this outbreak it’s because of the stress of yesterday… And you are going to heal in this environment- Maia said sighing -I didn’t need to get to the corridor to know that things are tenses and there’s fear, I’ve heard a scream and to many footsteps outside.

-You’ve been well trained- Theseus commented walking to the bed with Newt’s help, who looked confused at her friend.

-When things started to get ugly here in England, the healers were trained to identify stable settings or potential danger, just in case some Grindelwald follower end up here. It’s our obligation to heal everyone that gets to San Mungo.

The magizoologist nodded understanding her explanation while he sat his brother on the bed, covering with the sheet.

-You say that the stress is making my brother recovering slower… So we have to find another more favorable place- the younger Scamander suggested.

Theseus looked at Newt frowning.

-There’s not another place like San Mungo where I can be attended.

-Well…- both men looked at Maia who mover her toes on the cold floor -actually there’s a place where you can be attended and there’s peacefulness.

Newt looked at her questioning her with his eyes until he realized what she wanted to say.

-Are you sure?

-Completely.

-What’s that place?- Theseus asked, uncomfortable of not knowing which place they were talking about.

-My house- Maia walked to the bed, standing at the feet –I live in the Epping forest, it is under the fidelius spell, you will just hear nature.

Newt smiled, excited with the prospect of going back to Maia’s house, while Theseus looked at both doubting.

-You know the risk you are taking? I’m a wanted auror.

-They would not find us even if they wanted to, I am the guardian of the secret and I doubt that either of you would reveal the whereabouts of my house. Besides, call me sentimental, but I have appreciation for you Theseus, and I want you to recover - despite being a serious man, he could not avoid a small smile - I promise that you will be well there, and hopefully you will recover in brief.

-It’s a wonderful place- Newt affirmed.

Theseus pondered it for a bit looking at Maia.

-Alright.

-Perfect. Rest because we are leaving at lunch.

The man nodded and Maia smiled at them both before leaving the room, her bare feet resounding down the hall until they heard Poppy's voice that took Maia to put on some shoes.

The Scamander brothers were ready when Maia arrived at one o’clock. The woman smiled at them and asked Newt to think about the room he had occupied earlier because apparating would tired Theseus out, and if they landed in the living room, it would be difficult to climb up the stairs. Obediently, they both thought of the room the men would occupy, appearing beside the bed where Theseus sat breathing deeply.

-I’m fine- the auror said before he was asked.

Maia turned to the door that was opened and something entered like a thunderbolt, jumping on the woman’s arms. Newt couldn’t help but smile while Theseus observed the healer and the creature.

-What’s that?- Theseus asked his brother.

-That’s a demiguise, his hair is really valuable to make invisibility cloaks and that’s why they are massively hunted.   
When we rescued the creatures that Barry and Carl locked up, this little one was there and I made a deal with the ministry so Maia could keep him.

Theseus nodded and analyzed the creature that as looking at the men still hugged at Maia.

-Theseus, this is Scamy. He’s really affable and protective, he will take care of you when I’m not here.

Newt approached her and offered his hand to the demiguise with a smile. Scamy looked at him, then at Maia who nodded, and finally the little one took the magizoologist hand. Seconds later Scamy stretched out his arms to him and Newt took him while the woman helped Theseus to lie down, taking off his jacket and shoes.

-Scamy?- the auror asked raising a brow -from Scamander?

-That’s right- she answered with a small smile -I’m going to San Mungo to take the bed that your coworker made appeared for me, so you can sleep here both of you. When I’m back, I’ll make lunch.

-I will- Newt offered thought he wasn’t looking at them, he was playing with Scamy on the floor.

-Okay, meanwhile Theseus can familiarized with Scamy.

Newt looked at his brother, knowing that the magical creatures were not his cup of tea. He stood with Scamy in his arms, sitting on the bed besides Theseus before leaving the baby in the lap of the auror. Scamy and Theseus looked at each other, but it was the animal who took the first step and raised his hand slowly to touch Theseus’ face carefully.   
The man watched impassively, until he also raised a hand and stroked his fur gently. The magizoologist couldn’t help but smile and looked at Maia who winked at him before disappearing.

Once back, Maia made several spells in the room to make it more comfortable and pleasant for both brothers. Newt made the food that day as he had said, and he also helped his friend with dinner. She suspected that, despite being happy to return to that house, he felt guilty of causing more work to the healer.

That night the three adults had dinner in the room that was officially the Scamander’s. Maia and Newt told him their story, the story of their adventure two years ago, while Scamy slept in the lap of Maia who was sitting on a chair in front of the beds.

-Now I understand that thing of Hufflepuff loyalty- the auror commented lying down in his bed.

Maia and Newt looked at each other with a smile. Theseus yawned, making the woman laugh, and she stood up to go for a viral for him to drink. Once he done it, she made him be comfortable on the bed, like she did in San Mungo.

-Time to sleep. I’ll go to work in 8 hours, but you can get up when you want. Newt, you know where is everything, so you are the boss here.

-Sure.

-Goodnight, rest well.

She took Scamy that made a small annoyed noise but didn’t wake up and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
Several days passed in which Theseus made remarkable advances, pacing the house carefully, under the supervision of the other two adults and Scamy which was delighted to have more people in the house.

On the third day of his arrival, Newt lowered Scamy into his suitcase, where Dougal began to shout around him, taking him to his nest where he stayed for more than an hour, until Maia went in search of him. The woman enjoyed meeting the creatures she already knew, and discovering the new ones. Newt was sorry she had not met Frank, the thunderbird Newt had found in Ethiopia and the purpose for which he had gone to America. The magizoologist had told her the story the next day after going back to Maia’s at night because Theseus had gone to bed very soon and they both sat by the fire, as they used to. It was that night that they were really reunited, as they had not been able to do days before. Reconnecting, as if time had not passed and it had not actually done so, the letters, each letter, had held them together even though they could not see each other.

Days later Theseus had to disapparating to the ministry, accompanied by Newt because, although the auror was already recovered, he could have some outbreak. When both brothers returned, they told Maia that the ministry had decided to form small groups formed by the best aurors, no more than three or four members, to go for the most dangerous followers of Grindelwald. They had asked Theseus to be the leader of one of the groups, but the oldest of the Scamanders asked for one more week to be able to recover completely.

Meanwhile, Newt received news of his American friends, who informed the magizoologist that they would travel to England to help. Newt spoke to Maia, explaining the situation to her and she offered her house as it was probably one of the safest places for the fidelio spell.

That afternoon Maia left one of the rooms after giving a potion to one of the patients when Poppy stopped her in the corridor.

-There are three persons that are looking for you, I’ve done the revelio spell and they are who they say they are. I think one is a muggle because he was looking around between fascinated and scared, but the two women are witches. They had said they knew Newt Scamander, that it was him who told them to look for you here. They are in our room.  
Maia opened her eyes wide and thanked her before running to the healers room. There, there was a brunette woman that seemed quite serious, a blonde woman that seemed pure light and a man who smiled at her gently.

-Good night, I’m Maia Carpenter.

The brunette woman approached her and shook her hand.

-I’m Tina Goldstein, auror of MACUSA.

-I know, I know everything about you. Well, what Newt could tell me- she turned to the other two and smiled -welcome to England.

-Thank you very much, I’m Queenie- she smiled radiant -we hope to meet with Newt, he said you could take us to him.

-Yes, I will take you to Newt, but I’m afraid you will have to wait a bit until I end my shift- she saw that Tina frowned -Newt asked me to trust in you when you arrived, please, I ask you to trust me back.

-Newt friends are our friends- the man said with a small smile -can we wait for you here?

-Of course. I have to attend two more persons but I don’t think it will take me too long. We have food and drinks, take what you want, I’ll come back soon.

Maia smiled at them once more before leaving the room. As she had promised, just half an hour later, she went back to the room where she cleaned her hands and refresh a bit, changing her uniform for normal clothes in the bathroom.

-I’m sorry- she said almost breathless –we are very busy with everything that’s happening and…

-You don’t have to apologize- Tina said, smiling for the first time –what you, healers, do it’s something praiseworthy.  
Maia blushed but coughed and smiled at her.

-Thank you very much, I appreciate that an auror thinks that of us.

-They are not the only ones- Queenie commented joining her sister.

-Thank you- said laughing. She looked at Jacob who approached them shyly and smiled –Newt has not specify where my house is, the house you’ll be staying in. It’s in the deeps of the Epping forest, it’s completely secure but I have to warn you that you mustn’t reveal it’s situation to anyone because it’s under a fidelio spell. As you know, Theseus Scamander is there and he’s one of the most wanted for Grindelwald’s followers it’s essential that the situation of my house is not known.

-The fidelio spell protects a house. No one can find it, even if you are right in front of it, except if the guardian of the secret reveal it- Queenie said to Jacob who had wondered what that spell was.

Maia looked at Jacob who nodded at her.

-Forgive me Jacob, our world must be really confused sometimes. My parents are muggles and they don’t understand a lot of things.

-More than confusing I would say fascinating- he said with a smile.

The healer laughed and looked at all of them with determination.

-Let’s go then.

She offered her hands to the Goldstein sisters as Jacob took Queenie's other hand, smiling at her. Maia watched them with a small smile. In the telling of his New York adventure, Newt had not omitted the love that had been born between the ethereal and brilliant Queenie and the brave muggle whom Newt regarded as an exceptional friend. Maia took a deep breath and thought of her house, moving with her the three new guests to her home.

Newt smiled at the foot of the stairs where he was waiting, knowing they would be arriving at any moment. The three Americans smiled at his friend and they went to him to greet him with hugs as Maia smiled with the scene, directing her gaze to the top of the stairs where Theseus was watching his little brother.

-So these are Mr. Kowalski and miss Goldstein.

The three of them looked at the stairs for which Theseus went down slowly. It had been two days since he didn’t have any outbreak but he was cautious with his movements. The older Scamander greeted the new guests while Maia was going to start a fire under Newt’s observing eyes before he approached her.

-Thank you for doing this Maia.

The healer smiled shaking her head.

-Don’t thanks me Newt.

-Of course I have to, you are very generous and your trust in me means a lot.

Maia sighed and squeezed his arm.

-You are my friend and I trust in you completely. Hey, have you done the extensible charms?

-Yes, in your bedroom and ours.

-Perfect, thank you. I hope they are comfortable enough here.

She took off her coat and walked to leave it on the perch of the entrance, asking the coats of the new guests as well.   
She then asked them to follow her so that they could see their rooms. Theseus, who was the best with the spells, took care of the beds in both rooms. The men stayed with Jacob, helping him adjust as Maia pulled her clothes aside to leave space for Tina and Queenie.

-There’s only one bathroom, it’s going to be interesting to sharing it with so much people- Maia commented sighing while she sat at her bed to take off her shoes.

-It’s a big change to live with so many people when it was always just you and Seth- Queenie said with a small smile.

Maia looked at her frowning.

-Newt has told you about Seth?

-No! No- Queenie said quickly -I saw your and Seth’s picture and Newt was sad when he thought about what happened.

-Ah, of course- Legeremens- Maia smiled lightly.

-Queenie…- Tina said with a warning tone before looking at the healer -Maia, I don’t know how to thank you what you are doing.

-We have to be united to defeat Grindelwald- she sighed before standing up -and Jacob is right, Newt’s friends are my friends. We should have dinner so I’ll make it now.

-No, please- Queenie took her arms and made her sit again on the bed –I’ll take care of it. I love cooking and it’s the less I can do. May I poke around your kitchen?

-Of course, my house is your house- Maia answered a bit intimidated because of the woman’s enthusiasm.

Tina and she observed how Queenie left the room almost jumping, closing the door after her.

-Is she always like that?- Maia asked freeing her hair from it’s bun.

-Yes, like a ray of sunshine.

-It will be good for us a bit of joy- the healer commented while taking off her shirt.

Tina turned to give her a bit of privacy, but Maia laughed saying:

-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.

The healer changed herself quickly to let Tina look again.

-Newt has told me that tomorrow you will go to the ministry. I think you should ask to be in the Theseus’ group.

-His reputation is formidable.

-He’s a great auror, that’s for sure- Maia went to the door and smiled at her –I’ll let you change and adjust.

-Thank you.

Both women nodded at each other before Maia left the room, looking at the men’s one when she walked past it. She sighed nervous, not because of the new guests, but because living with that amount of people was something unknown for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after a night in which they had the opportunity to know each other a little better and make things comfortable, Maia was the first to get home for lunch, finding Queenie and Jacob in the kitchen in the mists that smelled wonderful. Scamy ran down the stairs, throwing himself into the arms of his owner and making the other two adults laugh.

-He’s a sweetie- Queenie commented -although he gave me quite a fright when he had appeared this morning in the room.

-I’m so sorry, he’s used to sleep in the room and I don’t think he likes to be relegate to the living room.

-Oh poor little one- the cheery woman approached and stroked his fur.

-And why doesn’t he sleep in the suitcase? He would be with Dougal- Jacob suggested –at least while we are here.

-Yeah, I will talk to Newt about it. By the way, isn’t he here yet?

-I think he will be here in a few- Jacob turned off the kitchen and turned to them smiling -the food is ready, I’m going to set the table.

-You know you don’t have to do everything, yeah? This morning you’ve made the breakfast and, correct me if I’m wrong, have you been cleaning?

Queenie and Jacob looked at each other with a small smile. Maia was going to protest when they heard someone arrived into the living room so the three of them went there to see the Scamanders and Tina with not a happy face.

The six adults sod quietly in the middle of the room though Newt were looking at his feet as he used to.

-Lunch is ready- Queenie said finally with a smile.

-Then we don’t have to let it get cold- Theseus said going to the table.

The Goldstein sisters shared a silent conversation while Maia and Jacob looked at each other confused.

-Eh… What has happened?- Jacob asked a bit nervous.

Newt sighed and went to the table too.

-We’ve formed a new group of investigation and Theseus is not happy about Newt being part of the group- Tina explained crossing her arms over her chest.

-Why?- Maia asked looking at the brothers.

-I think it’s because Newt doesn’t have the training that we, the aurors, have, but the ministry has said that anyone who wishes it can join the investigation groups, any help is welcomed.

The four of them stood quiet until Queenie announced she was going to serve the foot, so Maia joined her while Tina and Jacob went to the table.

In the first minutes you could only hear the cutlery against the plates while everyone, except Theseus, looked at each other. Queenie coughed calling the attention of everyone before talking.

-Please, you are going to give me a headache- she looked at Theseus -Newt is a very capable wizard, you should have seen him dueling Grindelwald.

-I know that my brother is a good wizard, if he wasn’t he wouldn’t have created that world in your suitcase. But this is a war.

-And we all have to collaborate- Maia added -I would like to join your group.

All the eyes went to the healer, Newt half smiled before looking at his brother who squinted his eyes to the woman.

-You work at San Mungo, why would you like to do field work?

-All the groups would need an expert in healing and I’m good with protection spells, you’ve seen it. Besides, you know where my loyalty lies.

The auror’s eyes went to his little brother while the rest were confused. Queenie smiled reading in Theseus’ mind that Maia’s loyalty was in Newt and she would follow him to protect him.

-Alright- Theseus said at last -I’ll go back to the ministry this afternoon to inform the minister. But I think it would be wise fi you keep working at San Mungo, you could come with us if we find a clue. It will be my only condition, San Mungo mustn’t have another drop.

-I accept your condition, boss- she replied with a smile before keep eating.

Newt glanced at Maia from the corner of his eye for a while, perplexed that despite the time, a time they had not spent together, she remained loyal to their friendship and was very committed to the cause against Grindelwald and his desire to bend the muggles.

Days passed and Newt, Tina, and Theseus spent considerable time in the ministry and made small trips to London to meet with other groups that had advanced their investigations. They still didn’t want to venture out into a possible case since Theseus was still one of the most appreciated aurors, and also he had to regain all his energy and strength. Maia was responsible for giving revitalizing potions in small doses, if she did so suddenly the effects would only last a while before leaving him exhausted again. Maia continued to work in St. Mungo, spending time with Jacob and Queenie when she got back home. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw them together, they made a lovely couple. It was not that they showed signs of affection in front of the others, but the healer could see in their looks and the smiles that they were very in love. Jacob shared with Maia recipes for pastries, the woman enjoying cooking like a muggle again while Queenie amused her with New York stories.

That night, Maia was the one to arrive home later than anyone, sighing tiredly when she saw on the sofa while closing her eyes.

-Hard day?- she heard Tina’s voice, making her to open her eyes.

Maia found the auror in front of the chimney with a book on her lap, Newt sitting a few meters from her with a murtlap in his arms.

-Forgive me- Maia said standing up a bit embarrassed -I hadn’t noticed you were here. Is the rest sleeping?

-They went to bed just an hour or so ago- Tina replied while Newt stood up and left the living room.

-How it was the things today in the ministry?- the healer asked sitting next to her new friend.

-Sadly not too many news. There are rumors about Grindelwald being at the north of Ireland, but there’s not a proof about it. I think we should go for his strongest followers and weakened his strengths so it would be easy when he appears.

-I agree completely, you should tell the minister.

-I don’t think he would listen to me…- Tina murmured insecure.

-But if you tell Theseus, he could speak for you.

The auror woman thought for a moment before smiling at Maia.

-Thank you.

In that moment, Newt got back to the living room, with the murtlap in one arm and a plate in the other. He offered it to Maia, who took it surprised, and he sat in front to the women.

-I guessed you didn’t eat since midday.

-The truth is I haven’t… Thank you Newt- said with a big smile -what are you doing?

-My murtlap was a bit ill, I gave him the proper potion but I didn’t want to leave him down there.

The healer stretched her arm and stroked the creature’s head.

-Come here!

The three of them looked at the door to see Scamy enter with a watch in his hand, throwing himself at Maia’s neck in the moment he saw her. Seconds later, Theseus appeared in his pajamas and a serious face. He stopped when he saw the healer who took the watch and offered it to the auror.

-Let me guess, he was asking for your attention and you’ve ignored him?

-I’m working.

Maia sighed and stroked Scamy’s fur that looked at her with his big eyes.

-Scamy, if you want attention, better Jacob or Queenie, okay?

The other three adults observed Maia talking to the demiguise who nuzzle into her neck. Theseus approached and sat next to Maia, taking the watch.

-How are things at San Mungo?

-People are scared, a lot of persons arrived denouncing sightings of Grindelwald followers, others who fear being cursed with the imperio spell, asking for help with protective or defense potions... Panic is gathering and managers are studying to take action.

-I’m afraid that if we won’t get his whereabouts, the magic community will have to face a genera hysteria that will expose us to the muggles, which is exactly what he wants- Theseus said wit hatred in his voice.

-And how are you doing?

-I’m okay, I’ll ask tomorrow to let us go outside of London.

-Then I will make potions then, just in case.

Maia stood up to leave the plate in the kitchen, Scamy in her arms when she returned.

-I’m going to bed, see you tomorrow.

-I’m going with you- Theseus said standing up -I have to end the documents.

Both said goodbye to Tina and Newt who stayed in their places on the rug.

-Goodnight Theseus- she said once they were upstairs.

-Rest Maia- he nodded at her and they stepped into their respective room.

The minister had no problem accepting Theseus' request to start investigating outside London, so they soon undertook small expeditions into the surrounding areas and nearby cities. After a long conversation between the members of the group, they decided that Maia would stay in the house and continue her work in San Mungo, although she collaborated making the best defense potions and making protection spells on them before they left. Fortunately, they were not outside the house for more than two consecutive days, but it was enough for Jacob, Queenie and Maia to become close. Jacob and Maia chatted about the Muggle world and she patiently explained him his questions about potions when they were in the kitchen. Queenie was very curious and didn’t hesitate to ask her about everything, even her days at Hogwarts where she met Newt even if they never spoke. She could just read Maia's mind, but Queenie enjoyed the animated stories of the healer. 

-What will you do when this war ends?- Queenie asked from her bed that night.

-I’ll keep working in San Mungo, I like to help others and I love my job. Though I would like to see the world too- said with dreamy eyes -I’ve never left this country.

-You should come to New York.

-I would love it. I would like to go to Paris and Italy. To India, the north countries… Too many places- she sighed laying on the bed -but they are just dreams, I’ll be satisfied with my work and living my life in peace.

-And what about…- Queenie smiled brightly –love?

The healer laughed.

-Well, if I’m honest, I’ve never thought about it. I’d love to have a family one day, but I haven’t stopped to look for love.

-I think love comes to you, you don’t have to look for it.

-Like you and Jacob?- Maia asked with a smile.

Queenie’s face lit up, her eyes filled with light.

-I always dreamt about finding a good man, brave, honest and that could make me laugh. When I met Jacob I was fascinated because I had never known a no-maj, but I felt an unexpected connection. The same night I met him, I knew he was the man I had dreamt about.

-Love at first sight. It’s very wonderful what you share.

-Some day, you will share it with someone too.

-My biggest wish right now is defeat Grindelwald- Maia sighed nuzzled her pillow -I’m going to sleep now.

-Oh! I will turned off the light then.

-Don’t worry, you can keep reading, the light doesn’t annoy me. Goodnight Queenie.

-Have a good rest Maia.

Nerveless, two hours later they heard a big noise from the first floor. Both women got up from the bed and took their wands, leaving the room and meeting Jacob in the corridor, looking at them scared.

-Maia!

Tina’s voice made them run downstairs, finding their friends in the living room. Theseus had a wound crossing the side of his face while Newt had the arm filled with blisters that made him tear up in pain.

-Queenie, take me the blue box of the kitchen, hurry!- Maia commanded while running to the brothers.

-Theseus has a curse for which I can heal the wound with an episkey, and Newt has received a potion I don’t know- Tina warned her.

Queenie went back with the box that Maia had asked for and looked through the vials, taking one for Theseus. She turned to Queenie and indicated her how to pour it on Theseus’ wound.

-Come with me- Maia said taking Newt’s hand softly, to take him to the chimney where she started a fire to study Newt’s arm better, both sitting on the rug.

-Could you heal it?- Jacob asked looking at his friend over Maia’s shoulder.

-Yes, I know what it is. We’ve had a few cases in San Mungo, all because of Grindelwald followers. They like to experiment with magic plants- she looked at Newt, wiping away a tear of his cheek softly –I’ll prepare the antidote but it will take a few.

Carefully she ran her fingers over the blisters, murmuring spells that gradually made the pain recede until it disappeared. Everyone watched as Newt's face changed from pain to normal, even surprise, when he moved his fingers without feeling anything. Queenie tilted her head to the right looking at Newt, paying attention to what was going through his mind at that moment. Maia looked up at his friend's face and brushed his bangs away to heal a small cut over his eyebrow.

-Better?

The magizoologist nodded with a small smile.

-Thank you.

-It’s my job- replied with a gentle smile.

She turned to inspect Theseus’ face that was as good as new.

-Good job Queenie- the healer said smiling at her.

-I have to inform the ministry- the auror said standing up and looked at Tina -go to bed, you have to rest.

Tina looked at her boss and then at Newt.

-No, I’m going to stay with Newt while Maia makes the potion.

-Alright- Theseus looked at the healer -thank you Maia.

She just nodded before Theseus dissaparated. Maia sighed and announced she was going to make the antidote before leaving the living room, Tina following her to refresh herself and take off her shirt that was stained with Theseus’ blood. Seconds later, Queenie took Jacob’s hand to call his attention.

-Dear, could go to the kitchen with Maia and make something to eat? They need to take strength after this.

-Of course.

Queenie y Newt were alone in the living room, the man looking at his arm with a sigh while she kneeled next to him.

-Newt, I know you don’t like me to interfere in which is in your head but- she smiled slightly -it has been inevitable to listen to what you have just thought.

He wasn’t surprised about it, Queenie was like that.

-I know, I’m sorry…

-Why?- she asked confused.

-I don’t think it’s… I don’t think it’s appropriate to listen to that.

-Appropriate?

-We are in a war, we have to concentrate to defeat Grindelwald.

-I think positive and wonderful thoughts is what we need in these moments when fear and death threat us constantly- she said softly, making Newt to look at her -if we let ourselves be carried away by bad things, how can we win? We need things that motivate us to keep fighting, like family, friendship or love.

Newt looked at his arm filled with blisters and touched them.

-Will you tell him?- Queenie asked with curiosity.

-No- he shook his head quickly –no, no…

-But…

-Queenie- he looked at her again, with supplicant eyes –don’t tell her anything, please.

Newt kept quiet, trying to control his thoughts but she heard them loud and clear. Queenie bit her inferior lip and took Newt’s hand.

-She adores you.

The man simply got up, approaching the fire even more and murmuring:

-Please, I beg you not to tell anything. Promise me.

Queenie sighed nodding.

-You have my word.

In that moment Tina returned, already changed, and sat next to her sister, telling her what happened that night. Jacob returned with the impromptu dinner, serving it to a hungry Newt and Tina, and shortly after Theseus, who had already informed the minister himself.

When Maia returned with the potion, she knelt in front of Newt, who stretched out his arm. The healer warned him that it would scotch him and applied the potion to his skin carefully, taking his hand and stroking the back of his hand with her thumb as the antidote did its work. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the blisters disappeared, smiling, except Queenie who was watching how Newt stared at Maia. It could be mistaken for shy gratitude, but she knew it meant more.

-Theseus- Maia said looking at the older Scamander -I will join you in the next expedition. I’ll go to San Mungo and I’ll study the informs of all the spells and potions used until now for the Grindelwald followers, so we’ll be ready.

The auror looked at Tina and Newt before nodding saying:

-Alright, could you take the information in three days?

-In two, the third I will make the potions.

-Perfect. Now- he stood up –let’s go to sleep, it has been a long day.

Queenie made disappear the plates and they all went to their rooms, not before Theseus, Newt and Tina drank a potion to sleep and that it would help them rest. But before falling asleep, Queenie couldn’t help but listen to the Newt’s sweet thoughts that made her smile and look at Maia, her new friend, who didn’t have idea of the attention she was receiving by the magizoologist.


	4. Chapter 4

In the following months, the fear increased among the population after the news of the construction of a prison called Nurmengard in which anyone who opposed Grindelwald was being locked up. This caused many wizards to leave, looking for safer places, especially outside the country. There were even San Mungo healers who left, causing Maia to spend more time in her work, although she accompanied the Scamander brothers and Tina in their research trips. She also taught Queenie basics about potions and healing spells. Fortunately, the youngest of the Goldsteins learned fast and had innate talent, although unknown until then, causing her to help from time to time in San Mungo and also helped Maia when they returned from some wounded expedition.

Theseus mood was worst every day, they didn’t seem to make too much progress against Grindelwald's army that were spreading with alarming speed across Great Britain while their leader was still missing. Newt tried to placate his brother, defending Professor Dumbledore when Theseus reproached the man's attitude in the matter. Everyone was aware of the friendship Dumbledore and Grindelwald had shared in the past, some even suggested that their relationship was deeper than friendship, and that it was precisely this relationship that produced Dumbledore's reluctance to take part in the war. However, everyone also knew that he was probably the only one who could stop the tenebrous wizard.

-I don’t know that Dumbledore but if it’s him who can stop all of this, he should do something- Jacob commented one night while he was with Queenie and Maia in the living room while the other three were in a ministry’s meeting.  
Queenie turned her head to Maia.

-Really?

-Queenie, please, don’t read my mind- Maia said with a small smile.

-Sorry.

-Really what?- Jacob asked intrigued.

Maia sighed and sat straighter in her seat while she was stroking Scamy, which was sleeping on her legs.

-I also think that professor Dumbledore should do something but I know him, I know his moral principles. Believe me,   
Dumbledore is one of the persons who has fight the most about the equality between the pure bloods and the half-bloods or muggle borns. If he hasn’t attended our petitions, it must be because of something really relevant.

-What can be so important to not wanting to stop the murderers?- Jacob commented frowning.

-I don’t know- the healer sighed.

Not much later, Queenie and Jacob went to bed, though the man stayed an hour more to keep Maia’s company. She was alone blowing out the fire in the chimney when Newt, Tina and Theseus appeared with not friendly faces.

-Maia, what do you know about the inferi?- the auror asked the moment he saw her.

-N-not much… Just that they are corpses that had received life but don’t possess intelligence, though they can be manipulated, why?

-Grindelwald is trying to make an army with them.

The woman looked at Newt and Tina who sighed nodding.

-And… And what is the ministry going to do?- Maia asked.

-It seems it’s not working yet but we have to be alert.

Tina walked to her with a shy smile.

-I know it’s late but, can we eat something?

-Of course, Queenie has made enough for your return.

-I’m not hungry, I’m going to bed now- Theseus said –see you tomorrow.

With not another word he went upstairs.

-Please, make yourself comfortable- Maia said with a small smile -I’ll take the dinner.

-No, you look tired- commented Newt -we’ll prepare it.

-Alright- she smiled remembering the promise she made of not exhausting herself -have a good night.

Maia took Scamy in her arms and said goodbye to her friends again before going upstairs. Nerveless, before going to her room, she saw light coming from the man’s bedroom. She approached and knocked softly saying.

-Theseus? May I come in?

-Yes, come in- she heard immediately.

The woman opened the door, hearing the snores of Jacob who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Theseus was standing next to his bed, with pajama pants and an interior shirt. Maia coughed blushing a bit.

-I wanted to know if you were alright.  
Theseus smiled a bit.

-You are very observant and you make sure that everyone is well, it hasn’t gone unnoticed the relaxing potion in our teas. My brother told me that during your adventure almost three years ago, you used to go down to his suitcase to see how he was after a day without progress.

-Well, I don’t think it’s anything bad.

-I’m not saying it is, on the contrary, between aurors we have to take care of each other so the situations we face don’t overwhelm us. And though you aren’t an auror, you are a Hufflepuff- Maia smiled and readjusted Scamy in her arms -I’m fine, just a little bit frustrated, but I know we are going to win. We have to.

She nodded.

-We will.

Jacob snored loudly, making the both of them to look at him, Maia laughing softly.

-I’m going to make a silence spell- joked Theseus though with his serious voice.  
Maia laughed again and smiled at him.

-I let you rest, goodnight Theseus.

-Goodnight Maia.

The next morning, the healer was the first one to get up, a habit to prepare everyone's breakfast. However, she didn’t expect to find Newt and Tina asleep on the couch. Surprised, she covered them with two blankets after checking they were cold. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Jacob there, who smiled at the scene.

-Have they been here all night?

-That’s what it seems- Maia approached him -let’s let them sleep while we make the breakfast.

The two of them went to the kitchen and, while they were preparing the food, Maia looked at Jacob by the corner of her eye.

-Ey, Newt and Tina… is it me or there’s something?- she asked with a smile.

-I’m not sure. Everything we lived in New York was… Intense and I know that they had a connection, you know? I know they care for each other, maybe it’s something more, but I couldn’t confirm anything. Anyway, I don’t think they would to anything if they feel something after the end of this.  
Maia smiled at him and they kept making breakfast in silence.  
That night, Maia and Queenie arrived home shortly before Theseus and Newt did, the women were exhausted after a busy day in San Mungo while the brothers had gone to visit their parents. Jacob and Tina had arranged the dinner they had put on the dining-room table.

-Oh!- said Queenie approaching Theseus –don’t worry sweetie, I’m sure your parents will be safe.

The auror looked at her and nodded, looking after to Tina who sighed because she knew Theseus didn’t like Queenie to read his thoughts.

-Let’s have diner?- Jacob purposed with a small smile.

The six of them sat at the table when they heard a noise outside the house. Everyone looked towards the door, except for Maia who rose and went towards it, opening it before shouting and jumping to the side, just in time to avoid a ball of fire that entered the house. Quickly everyone got up from the table and Theseus left the house to find three men throwing the same fireballs in the direction of the house, they could not see it, but they sensed that it was there. Immediately Newt went out to help his brother while Jacob helped Maia to get up off the ground. Tina raced to the kitchen to retrieve all the potions of Maia and Queenie, who watched one side of the room flaming, she picked up Newt's suitcase that was on the coffee table before going to the shelves to pick up the books that were helping her to learn. Maia casted water spells, but soon realized that it was evil fire. Tina also noticed, noting that the fire also came from the top floor.

-WE HAVE TO GO NOW!

-I’M NOT GOING TO LEAVE MY HOUSE!- Maia shouted trying to make the flames disappear.

Jacob went outside with Scamy in his arms, the creature whimpering and trembling in fear, followed by Queenie carrying the suitcase, in which she had kept the books. Tina went to Maia, taking her by the waist to drag her out.

-Please, it’s useless- Tina begged with effort.

Finally Maia gave up when she saw that the flames were beginning to corral them, but she went to the shelf and took a large tome and a photograph that was in a frame. Both women rushed out and, once outside, they turned to see how the house was consumed by the fire. Maia felt pressure on her chest, a pressure that wouldn’t allow her to breathe and she dropped what she had in her arms, she would have fallen to the ground too if an arm hadn’t caught her around the waist. She didn’t look but, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Newt's hair that was also looking to the house. Though her ears were clogged, she heard Theseus call Tina to help him take the three men who had been stunned into the ministry.

The fire destroyed the house completely in a few minutes, but Maia couldn’t stop looking even to the ashes to which it was reduced. Newt's arm didn’t move from her waist, but Scamy had hugged her leg. Jacob had picked up the things from the floor and caressed the back of Queenie who had leaned on him. Shortly afterwards, Theseus returned with   
Tina, both gazing briefly at the ashes on the floor before addressing the rest.

-The minister has been informed of everything and these men have been placed in custody, we have been granted a house where we can settle, it’s next to the ministry and we have connection to the flu network, so we can’t be detected with the apparitions.

Maia looked at him squinting her eyes.

-Detected?

The auror sighed and looked at his brother who frowned confused.

-It seems those men found your house because Newt and I were detected when we apparated from our parent’s house. They have been watching us and today they could find us.

Maia started to breath hard and took Scamy before pulling away from Newt. She took a few steps back from them while they all looked at her concerned.

-They have burned down my house, my home, and I’ve lost everything because YOU have been detected?

-I’m truly sorry Maia- said Theseus approaching her –if I could go back time and change everything that has occurred…

-But you can’t!- she interrupted him bursting into tears –I’ve lost everything. EVERYTHING!

Scamy began to cry, hugging her neck and she leaned her cheek against the soft hair of the demiguise. Theseus approached her and wrapped his arms around her, allowing the woman to collapse leaning against him. The auror turned his head and the rest went to them, clasping each other's hands before Theseus disappeared with all of them.  
They landed in the middle of a large hall, all pulled away, except Theseus who continued to hug Maia, who was crying hard. Scamy moaned and let go, going into Newt's arms, who was looking at his friend very worried. Queenie sat in the chair that was nearest, overwhelmed by the feelings in that room. Maia's pain, Newt's concern, the anger and guilt of Theseus ... Tina crouched in front of her sister, brushing her hair away from her face.

-Tina- said Theseus looking at them though still holding Maia –take your sister to other room. You all get installed and, please Queenie, when you are better, I would appreciate if you make a sleep potion for Maia.

Tina took her sister by the elbows and, with Jacob's help, they took Queenie inside. However, Newt stood where he was, his suitcase in one hand and the other holding Scamy against his side. Theseus looked at Newt, who was still staring at Maia and murmured:

-I’ll make that potion.

-Thank you Newt.

Maia's eyes were closed, her lips trembling and with her cheek resting on the chest of Theseus as her arms hung at her sides, without strength. Almost without effort, the auror lifted Maia from the floor and carried her to one of the armchairs, crouching beside her on the floor.

-I swear I will do everything in my power to rebuild your house, give you a roof where you can return and where you can resume your life.

The woman looked at him, sipping from her nose, admiring the nobility of the Gryffindor in the conviction of his words. She wanted to tell him that maybe they didn’t survive to see that oath taken, but she could not find the words, so she just held him by the hand and gave him a squeeze.

Scamy came running and sat on his owner's lap, touching her cheeks with his fingers and his big, sad eyes staring at her. Newt entered the room only a minute later, kneeling beside Maia and offering her the cup of tea with the sleeping potion. She took it and looked at him with her swollen eyes, causing Newt to sigh and squeeze his lips before murmuring:

-I’m so sorry… I’ve known we could be hunted, I-I…

The woman sighed closing her eyes and shook her head.

-I don’t blame you for what have happened…- she opened her eyes and looked at him –I guess we are exposed to anything. At least we are all safe and sound.

The brothers looked at each other sharing a silent conversation for a moment.

-It will be better if you take this and go to sleep- Theseus suggested with her authoritative voice, although in a gentler voice that what was normal.

She nodded and drank the tea in a swallow while Theseus took Scamy.

-I’m going to put him into your suitcase, your other demiguise can take care of him- he informed Newt before going to the said suitcase.

Newt only nodded and watched the potion make effect in Maia, whose eyelids flickered slower until they closed. She turned her head to him, a lock of hair crossing her face. Newt pushed the strand back and stroked her cheek saying:

-Try to rest, I will be by your side when you woke up.

Maia nodded, her head resting against Newt's shoulder. He picked up the cup and left it on the floor before taking the woman in his arms. Theseus looked at him and nodded his head. Tina stepped out of one of the doors of the long hallway, a door she had left open so that Newt could step in the room with Maia. There were already three beds in that room, one occupied by Queenie who was a little pale, so Newt laid Maia to one that was next to the window since Tina pushed the sheets and the duvet down. Tina took Maia’s jacket off while Newt took care of her shoes and covered her carefully.

-Her pain and sadness were suffocating- Queenie commented in a small voice -poor dear…

Newt looked at her and swallowed as Tina cleared her throat and said she was going to help Theseus and Jacob with the rest of the house. Queenie got up from her bed and went to Newt, putting her hand on his shoulder.

-We’ll take care of her Newt.

-If we survive, where she will go?- he asked observing how Maia was sleeping.

-We’ll find a solution… But today it’s really late and we need to rest. All of us.

Newt looked at her and nodded before be sure Maia was properly covered.

-Rest Queenie- the magizoologist murmured before leaving the room.

-You too Newt…

Instead of going in search of the rest, Newt returned to the living room, sitting on the couch and covering his face with his hands for the guilt he felt to be partly responsible for his friend being homeless.

The next morning they let Maia sleep, while Tina and Theseus were in charge of ministry, and Queenie and Jacob set up their new house. Newt, however, wanted to stay in the house to be with Maia since he remained very worried. He prepared her breakfast, and accompanied her in silence while they ate, but the healer did not say a word, just nodded and sad smiles in the form of gratitude.

Later, Newt peered through the half-open door of the girls' room. His friend was sitting in her bed, looking out the window at the street. He supposed that it made her very sad. The views were so different from the ones they were used to, just another reminder of the misfortune she had endured. Sighing, he knocked on the door, smiling a second as she turned and looked at him.

-May I come in?

The woman nodded and got up from the bed, walking to him until they were in the middle of the room.

-Do you need help?- she asked trying her voice to sound normal.

-No, I just want… Em…- he took his hand from behind his back, showing his Hufflepuff scarf. He took it with both hands and put it around Maia’s neck with a small smile -I know we can’t replace all you have lost but… We can start with small things for his new chapter.

Maia’s eyes filled with tears, but she blinked a few times to make them disappear.

-But it’s your scarf, Newt… Why?- she asked moved.

-Because your pride of our house, because I think you are the person who represents the most the qualities of a Hufflepuff and I want you to have it.

The woman took both ends and pulled them gently before circling her neck with one of them, holding the other in both hands while smiling at it. The scarf was discolored and some threads were loose, but for her it was perfect. She looked up and sighed wiping a tear, but still smiling.

-Thank you very much Newt.

He simply looked away with his typical half smile and shrugged. He was a little startled when she hugged him by the waist, resting her cheek against Newt's chest. The magizoologist hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head while gently squeezing her. They parted as Pickett stepped out of Newt's pocket and climbed onto Maia's shoulder, making her laugh. The creature hugged her cheek, tickling her with his leaves.

-Thank you Pickett.

The man observed them and smiled offering his hand.

-Do you want to go down my suitcase?

She smiled and took his hand letting him lead her to the suitcase where the creatures made her feel a bit better.


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks passed in which Maia gradually recovered with the help of everyone, even Theseus sat with her to chat and comforted her when she was sad. This new approach between the auror and Maia seemed surprising to Newt, who became a bit uncomfortable. Queenie, who couldn’t avoid to read his thoughts one afternoon in which Newt watched how Maia showed Theseus the photos of an album, assured him that Theseus felt a duty of protection towards the healer, as if it were his little sister.

Outside, things were getting worse, and Grindelwald's followers were surrounding them, the magical community getting more and more nervous. For this reason, Maia went to the expeditions with the rest of the group, Queenie occupying Maia’s position in San Mungo although she still had much to learn, but she knew the basics and they needed all the help possible. Poor Jacob stayed at home, taking care of the suitcase of Newt and Scamy, praying every day that all returned safe and sound. More often than they wanted, some of them returned with scratches because of duels, although luckily they managed to stop some fanatics and take them to the ministry.

-Newt, would you be so kind to give me more murtlap essence?- Maia asked him cleaning her hands -I need it for Tina.

-Sure, come with me.

Both went down the suitcase and he looked between vials, finding it quickly and giving it to his friend with a sad smile that Maia noticed.

-Are you okay Newt?

The man just nodded but she wasn’t convinced. She took his hand and made him sit in a chair. He had his face dirty and the woman smiled a bit before taking a towel and wetted it to clean him.

-Tina is alright- Maia assured -murtlap essence will make her pain to go away while the curse disappears. Then I will heal her wounds.

-I know, I know she will recover but…

-You are scared, it’s understandable, close your eyes- the man obliged to feel how she cleaned his eyelids and around his eyes -but she’s a great auror. I was surprised when I saw her dueling, she’s almost as good as your brother.

-And then it’s you and me.

-Well- she laughed -we are not that bad, don’t you think? You dueled with Grindelwald himself and captivated him, and I’m good with protection charms. While we have each other backs, we’ll be fine.

Newt sighed and got up from the chair, watching her.

-And how are you? I mean… You know…- he said a bit uncomfortable.

-Oh…- Maia sighed -I’m fine. Of course I miss my bed, my clothes or sitting in front of the chimney but it could be worst, right?- she straightened his crocked bowtie and smiled -let’s go to have dinner, I’m really hungry.

Newt nodded and they both went back to the surface, Newt going to help Queenie while Maia returned to Tina. While Queenie finished cooking dinner, Newt decided to pick up the utensils, by hand, which allowed the legeremens to listen to what he thought, making her smile. However, she chose not to comment. Shortly after, Jacob and Theseus went into the kitchen to help.

-Maia has said that Tina’s curse will disappear in about 15 minutes, can the dinner wait until then?- Theseus asked looking at the containers.

-Of course, I will keep it warm- Queenie said touching the pans with her wand before turning to face the men.

-Darling, you look tired- Jacob commented touching her cheek.

-I’m fine, it’s just that in San Mungo there’s a lot of work to do. And I just take care of the more banal things! I hope this ends soon…

-I’m afraid we are far from see the end- Theseus end crossing his arms over his chest -they are approaching too close, if they take the ministry, we are lost.

-And can’t you ask for help to other countries? Jacob intervened -I mean, we come from America, I guess there are wizards around the world.

-Our forces are undermined- the auror answered –Grindelwald began with his attacks out of England, if they have arrived here is because they could defeat the forces outside.

-And what about the no-majs, can’t we do anything?

-Muggles- Newt said when Theseus frowned.

-Don’t get offended Jacob, but I don’t thing muggles can do anything against powerful wizards- Jacob nodded sighing   
-but, personally, I’m thankful of having you here with us, really.

Jacob smiled at Theseus, relief that at least he could contribute in something.  
A few days later, the group was called to the ministry, including Maia, leaving a worried Queenie and Jacob behind.   
The minister receive them in his office.

-Your number of arrests is the highest and Theseus, I’m going to be honest here, you are our best auror. I’ve called you because we believe to know the whereabouts of those closer to Grindelwald- the minister showed a map to them, pointing the location –I need you to get those persons.

-Yes, sir- Theseus said with his serious voice.

-When do we have to go?- Tina asked.

-This evening, miss Goldstein, a night attack would be the most effective. I wish you the best of lucks.

With a nod they all returned to the house through the minister's own flu network. Tina told Queenie and Jacob what they would do on the mission while Maia, as she usually did before leaving, picked up Scamy and climbed onto the roof of the building. No one came up to keep her company, she liked being alone and they understood that she needed those moments.

Night fell and it was Newt who went to look for her.

-It’s time to go- he said softly meters away from her.

Maia turned her head and smiled at him, getting up with Scamy in her arms. They went to the house in silence and the healer kissed the demiguise before leaving him inside the suitcase that Jacob took smiling at her.

-I will take care of him, don’t worry.

-Thank you Jacob- she squeezed his arm.

-Be careful.

-See you soon.

Maia went to say goodbye to Queenie before waiting next to Theseus while Newt and Tina say their goodbyes. The auror looked at the woman who looked pensive.

-Are you okay?

-A bit scared, the minister said those persons were the closest to Grindelwald.

-First we’ll confirm their identities and then we’ll make a plan, don’t worry.

Maia sighed with a nod. Seconds later she took Tina's hand and the auror's so the four of them could disapparate, landing near the area where they had to investigate. As it was a rocky zone, they entered in a cave. Theseus and Tina went out to investigate while Newt and Maia stayed in the cave that the woman walked through, remembering the cave in which she found Seth so many years ago. Newt didn’t need to read her mind like Queenie to know what was going on in her mind.

-The minister was impressed with the chapter about Cù Siths.

-Really?- she asked smiling before sitting next to him.

-Yes, I had to tell him that it was about your Cu Sith but he let me not to reveal it in the book. As you’ve seen, the minister has you in great consideration.

-The merit is yours. By the way, what about your manuscript?

-I handed it a bit after coming back but with everything that’s happening… My brother and Tina say it’s a good book, that it will each future generations.

-Have they read it already?

-An afternoon in your plane, they asked and I gave it to them. Well, my parents were the first one in reading it. I send it to them when the ministry told me it would be published.

Maia smiled nodding.

-Then I would love to read it when we come back, if you let me.

-Of course- he answered with a shy smile.

The woman blew hot air on her hands and Newt decided to make a fire after she performed protective spells.

-I need something of your brother and Tina so they can go through without problems. Lend me one of your hairs, I can use the shared AND.

The man took one of his hairs to give it to her.

-But I don’t have anything from Tina- he mumbled.

-Actually…- Maia squinted her eyes and took a hair from Newt’s coat –this is from Tina, short and dark.

She observed how her friend blushed but she decided not to comment anything, using both hairs to make the spell.

-It’s ready, now, let’s wait.

They both sat down again, but Maia fell asleep shortly afterwards, leaning against Newt's arm. Theseus and Tina took time to arrive but had been able to confirm the identities of the men, the auror began to draw a plan in sheets, but they did not wake Maia, they all decided to rest like her, they would need it.

The next morning, Theseus told everyone about the plan. Because they were three men, they had to fight in the form of a triangle. One of the vertices would be Theseus, another Newt and the girls would go together since Maia was the most inexperienced. They would let them surround them and they would catch them by surprise attacking because if they tried to do it one by one, they would not have possibilities. They decided to do it at dusk, because if they dueled at night they would not attract the attention of people close to them.

First they became invisible to locate the men and when they had done so, they walked slowly, letting the men see them. Soon they heard slight changes of breeze around them, the four being on guard for the duel. As Theseus had predicted, they split up between the two sides and from behind, so both women turned quickly to face one of the men while the Scamander brothers took care of theirs. At first, the forces seemed even, but shortly after, Newt began to lose, his opponent was much stronger. Maia glanced over her shoulder just as Newt fell to the ground because of a cruciatus spell, without thinking, she turned around and did the same spell against that man who collapsed. The healer turned to look at Newt, but saw that the man corresponding to Tina no longer addressed Tina, but herself and Newt. Tina tried to restrain him, but she couldn’t alone so Maia made chains to keep the man, who had received the crucio, being trapped and returned to Tina's side. Theseus succeeded in overcoming the one that was his man, and went to help the women who could barely fight the man, who cursed with rage. Maia fell backwards, landing next to Newt, who was on his knees, and picked her up carefully as they watched the aurors could defeat the last man. Theseus sent the three to the ministry with a spell and looked at Newt and Maia who got up. Without a word, the auror took Tina's hand and his brother's, who held Maia her waist.

The four of them apparated in the middle of the living room, scaring Queenie and Jacob that were sitting on the sofa.

-What has happened?- Queenie asked getting up and going to her sister to see if she was alright.

-That’s what I’d like to know- Theseus said with intimidating voice that made everyone look at him, all except Maia that looked at the floor with difficulty.

The auror stood in front of her, looking at her angry, something everyone realized.

-Theseus…- Newt mumbled, but his brother raised his hand stopping him while his eyes kept looking at the healer.

-Maia- he said almost in a growl. The woman closed her eyes a second before looking up at him -what you’ve done could have get all of us killed.

-If I hadn’t intervened, Newt could have died.

\- I would have come to his aid.

-That’s not what it seemed when that man made a crucio on him!

-We all take the risk of being harmed, we all knew what we were facing today and I’m sure Newt would have accepted suffer that crucio because he knows we would have rescue him. But you left your position, leaving Tina exposed. We had a strategy, a strategy that must be respect in a battle or things can go horribly wrong!

-I’m not an auror Theseus, I don’t fight like you!- she said angry.

-But I thought you were a rational woman! WHAT YOU FEEL FOR MY BROTHER MUSN’T INTERFER IN A FIGHT!  
Everyone looked at the auror with their eyes opened wide while Maia didn’t react. Newt looked at Maia, confused by his brother’s words. The healer wasn’t frowning anymore nor she was clenching her teeth. She took a deep breath still looking at Theseus and said clearly:

-Yes, I might got carried away by my emotions. But what I’ve done is not because of what I feel for Newt- Tina,   
Queenie and Jacob looked at Newt that was still looking at Maia -there are a lot of aurors, there are a lot of healers, but just one magizoologist in our community. Maybe for you magic creatures are not important, but they are, really important, they are part of my work and yours. If we die, we can be replace, but not him. So yeah, I prioritize him over us, but not because of what you think.

Theseus dropped his shoulders, surprised by the tenacity and honesty in her words, as her calm in which she had said it all even when she had revealed her secret. Queenie approached them frowning, not because she was angry, but confused, until the woman realized and looked at Maia surprised.

-Occlumancy… You’ve let me see what you wanted- the sweet woman said.

-I was trained in San Mungo when the war started- Maia looked at Theseus to talk to him again –it won’t happen again, sir, can I go to heal myself now?

-Are you hurt?- Jacob asked approaching her worried.

Maia took off her coat and carefully lowered her shirt, showing her shoulder that had been hit by a curse and was swelling. She looked at Theseus who looked embarrassed for not realizing that a member of his team had been injured.

-Of course.

The woman turned to go to her room, but first she looked at Newt, whose eyes were still on her, although his mind seemed far away.

Queenie approached Theseus that sighed and looked at the rest saying:

-I’m trained to know what others think or even feel. Maia did a good job trying to hide her feeling but- he looked at his younger brother –the way in which she talked about you while I was in San Mungo and the way in which she looks at you when she thinks no one can see her… I just knew.  
Newt moistened his lips, not knowing what to say. Everyone looked at him and Queenie couldn’t help a smile at the apparent amazement of the magizoologist who didn’t believe that Maia felt the same way he did. Theseus sighed and announced that he was going to look for Maia, but returned seconds later a little agitated.

-She’s gone.

They all looked at each other a bit worried until Newt mumbled while taking his wand:

-I know where she is, I’ll take her back.

Newt disappeared, landing on a well-known land. He looked at the clearing, saddened when he didn’t see the house where he had lived for months, where he had met a Cù Sith, where Maia and he connected. The man was not wrong about going there, for the healer was sitting on the floor hugging her knees, right next to Seth's grave. He approached her, and although Maia heard him, she didn’t turn her head, she knew it could only be him. Newt sat beside her in silence, a silence that lasted for several minutes until the man cleared his throat:

-Did you heal yourself before coming here?

-Yes.

Newt took off his coat and put it around Maia’s shoulders. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

-Are you alright?- she asked worried.

-Yes, yes. Perfectly.

They stared at each other, they knew they had to talk, but not that night, not with their hearts on their sleeves. Newt wrapped his arm around her shoulders before saying:

-Let’s go back.

She nodded and Newt made them disappear, landing on the living room sofa. On the other side of the room was Theseus with a worried look. He sighed at the sight of them there again. Newt looked at his brother and gave Maia a squeeze on her shoulder before pulling his arm away and stood up looking at her:

-Rest, okay?

Maia pressed her lips together and the magizoologist left, leaving the woman and Theseus by themselves. The auror approached her slowly, weighing her mood, until they were facing each other.

-I must apologize for revealing your secret.

She sighed and got up.

-It’s okay Theseus.

-I’ve lost my temper and what I’ve done was out of place.

Maia just shook her head and touched his arm.

-It has been a really long day, let’s think that we’ve trapped those men even though my stupidity.

Theseus knew that Maia was avoiding the subject at all costs. Finally he nodded and wished her goodnight, but Maia instead of going to her room, she took Scamy who was with Jacob in the kitchen, and went to the roof, taking a jacket before leaving.

Meanwhile, Queenie knocked on the door of the men's room. The magizoologist opened it and sighed when he saw her.

-Listen Queenie…

-I know you haven’t talked, but now you know she feels the same as you, you don’t have to be afraid of expressing yourself anymore.

-I-I…

-If I were you, I wouldn’t let it take too long, you don’t know how long you have with her.

The sweet woman smiled at him and went to her room. Shortly after, Theseus entered the room and the brothers held their gazes until Newt dared to ask:

-Why didn’t you tell me about Maia?

-Because it wasn’t my place Newt, she should have told you when she was ready. I’m so sorry you got to know this way.

Newt sighed and Theseus observed him for a few second before putting his hand on Newt’s shoulder.

-I know you feel the same- the youngest brother look at him -I admire that Maia doesn’t want to get distracted of our propose in this war but I don’t agree, I think that because of the uncertainty of what could happen, we should fulfill our desires.

The magizoologist smiled lightly to his brother, murmuring a small ‘thank you’ before they both went to bed. Definitely that day had been exhausting, but really satisfying and not just in terms of the war they were dealing with.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, almost everyone got up at once for breakfast, Maia and Newt smiled shyly as they crossed into the kitchen as soon as they got up. The rest looked at each other with complicity and curiosity to know what would happen between Newt and Maia. However, they were barely able to finish breakfast when a patronus appeared on the table, the patronus of the minister who informed them of the altercations that had occurred at dawn after the arrest of those closest to Grindelwald. He demanded that the Scamanders and Tina went to the ministry while Maia and Queenie were urgently required in San Mungo.

-I will clean all of this- said Jacob standing up -you have to go immediately.

-Thank you Jacob- said Theseus going to the chimney.

Tina followed him after saying goodbye to her sister and the last one was Newt, who indicated Jacob a couple of things to do in the suitcase and he stared a Maia for a few seconds. She smiled and said:

-Be careful.

The man nodded and also disappeared through the chimney. Meanwhile Queenie said goodbye to Jacob, Maia did the same with Scamy that has slept hugging her that night. A little bit later, both women appeared in San Mungo where people ran everywhere.

-Poppy!- Maia called.

The healer Pomfrey ran towards them.

-Girl, you need to change. Maia, you must go with Miss Midler. Queenie, you are with me.

-But what have happened?- Queenie asked a little bit scared.

-After the detention of those men, the rest of the fanatics have decided to take justice by their hand and have begun to attack without warning, both wizards and muggles.

Queenie breathed in surprised while Maia closed her eyes sighing.

-Let’s go- said Maia taking Queenie’s hand to go to the healers room to change.

Meanwhile, in the ministry they told the Scamander brothers and Tina that they wouldn’t be sent to more cases because they were in danger. The followers had known that the group had made the arrests and they were in their sights. However, they needed anyone with knowledge in healing to be in St. Mungo, so Maia and Queenie should be there as long as possible.

That night, Queenie was the one who arrived first to the house, sitting on the sofa really tired while the rest went around her. Jacob sat next to her, taking her hand worried.

-What is happening in San Mungo, Queenie?- Theseus asked.

-Everything is a chaos- she whispered looking at the auror –the rooms and corridors are collapsed with wounded people because of curses or potions. Adults, children, old people… It’s horrible…

Jacob kissed her back of her hand while Tina stroked her hair.

-There’s any fanatic there?- Theseus asked again.

-No… But I’ve seen their faces. The people there hadn’t stopped remembering the attacks, it’s suffocating- Queenie admitted letting a few tears to fall.

Jacob hugged her and Tina approached Theseus worried.

-She can’t go back to San Mungo, she can’t expose herself to all that pain, it will consume her.

Theseus sighed and nodded.

-I won’t let Queenie go back there.

Tina smiled.

-Thank you.

-She must rest, so let’s make the dinner while she takes a shower.

Newt nodded and went to the kitchen while Jacob and Tina stayed with Queenie in the living room.

A lot later Maia appeared, sighing while she took off her sanitary cap. Theseus was in the living room revising some documents and got up when she left the chimney.

-Hello- she greeted visibly tired.

-Queenie has told us what is happening.

-I think it has been too much for her.

-Yes, that’s why she won’t go back. I know you need all the help but Queenie’s case is different.

-I understand- she pulled away her sticky hair from her forehead.

-You should eat before going to sleep.

-Actually I’ve just come to have a shower, I must go back.

-Aren’t you going to stay?- Newt asked stepping into the living room.

Both looked at him and Maia smiled slightly.

-I can’t, I’m afraid I’ll have to sleep there. We are just a few for all the people that there are in San Mungo- she looked at Theseus –are the aurors after the steps of the followers?

-Yes, all the groups are working but we aren’t allowed to investigate- Maia frowned confused -we are in the spotlight, they know that we were the ones that arrested the leaders.  
Maia sighed and looked at Newt, approaching him.

-Is Scamy in the suitcase?

-Yes, he’s with Dougal.

-I have to ask you to have an eye on him until I can come back.

-Of course.

-Thank you so much Newt.

The woman looked once more to Theseus sighing.

-I better hurry, I’m going to have that shower.

Both men simply nodded. Maia disappeared inside the floor while the Scamanders stayed in the room reviewing the files. When the woman appeared again in the living room, she bade farewell to both of them and marched through the chimney. Newt had wanted to talk to her before she left, but he knew it was not the moment, that at that moment a statement of feelings was in the background of the picture.

The next few days, Maia barely stopped at the house, just to take a shower and, on some occasions, to sleep a few hours, although those hours of sleep used to be when Newt wasn’t home. And when they met, they exchanged no more than two phrases and shy smiles, even though Newt wanted to talk to her desperately. The words of Queenie and Theseus relayed in his head, they were right, he needed to confess what he felt before it was too late but the circumstances were above them all.

Two weeks later, Maia arrived almost at dawn after an intensive night's work in San Mungo. Everything was dark, only a faint light came from between the curtains and the kitchen. Frowning, she took two steps towards the kitchen, but Theseus stepped out into the hallway, smiling at her when their eyes met.

-Maia! We’ve been three days without seeing you, are you okay?

-I’m very tired, that’s why they have ordered me to come here and sleep 8 hours. I have to go back in the afternoon.

-Queenie has revitalizing potion and as soon as you eat something and drink it, you can go to sleep and rest properly.

-I was thinking of going to sleep directly.

-No, first something warm in your stomach, it’s an order.

Maia couldn’t help but smile and let him led her to the kitchen, where they found Newt and Tina talking and preparing some things. Both turned and smiled at the sight of the healer. Tina walked to her and hugged.

-I was starting to get worried- Tina pulled away, taking Maia by her shoulders -three days.

-I’m sorry- Maia smiled shyly -you know what have happened at the east of London so… And are you all okay?

-Yes, we are still under the protection of the ministry but we go there all days to make the strategies.

Maia nodded and Tina pulled away giving her a last squeeze in her shoulders. Newt stood in front of her and smiled.

-I’m so glad to see you are alright.

-Likewise- she replied without looking at his eyes.

Theseus observed her squinting his eyes and coughed calling the attention of them all.

-Maia had to eat something and go to bed immediately. Tina, would you be so kind to make some food?- the woman nodded and Theseus looked at his brother -Newt, make a tea with two drops of sleeping potions and four of revitalizing.

The healer looked at him and laughed softly because he had taken the orders she made weeks ago.

Tina and Newt started to prepare their things while Theseus took Maia to the living room, asking her to sit down. The auror stared at her, making her to raise her eyebrows questioning him.

-You avoid my brother and you have tensed when you have seen Newt and Tina together in the kitchen. Tell me Maia, do you think my brother and miss Goldstein share something more than a friendship?

The woman blushed and looked at her hands.

-Do we need to talk about this Theseus?- she mumbled without looking up.

-Yes, of course we have to talk about this when you are wrong- Maia looked at him frowning -Tina and Newt share a strong connection but it’s not romantic.

-And how do you know? Have they told you?

A small smile appeared in the auror’s lips.

-It would be a bit strange that they felt something for each other when Tina and I have started a relationship of that kind.

Maia opened her eyes wider and swallowed.

-Tina and you…

-Exactly, and I ask you for this to be between us. We don’t want out relationship to interfere in our duty- the woman nodded still surprised –I’ve told you because I don’t want you to close the door to my brother.  
Maia couldn’t ask because Newt and Tina appeared with the breakfast and tea. The healer, feeling a bit uncomfortable and confused, ate quick and went to the bed, falling asleep just 6 minutes after.

As she said, she went back to San Mungo in the afternoon, feeling enough rested. But she didn’t count in going back hours later. She came out of the chimney really fast, startling Queenie and Tina that were on the sofa. Maia found Jacob in the corridor and she stopped him, taking him by his shoulders.

-Is Newt in your room?

-Yes, yes.

-Thank you.

Maia went to the men’ bedroom while Jacob went to the living room as surprised as the sister. The healer knocked at the door but she didn’t wait for a response and opened it. Newt looked at her confused, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and the collar opened while he had a small mooncalf in his arms.

-Newt, can I go down your suitcase?

-Sure…- he noticed she was agitated, red eyes and cheeks stained.

Maia nodded in his direction and opened the suitcase, stepping in it quickly. Newt stood there for a few seconds, caressing the mooncalve as he stared at his opened suitcase, wondering what had happened in San Mungo to make her go back in that state. Although the situation between them was tense, he went down the suitcase, first leaving the creature before going in search of Maia. He finally found her sitting next to a hippogriff who was lying down and Scamy in her arms as Dougal stroked her hair. Newt approached her slowly, and sat across from her, his legs crossed.   
He said nothing, just watched her with concern until she looked up and smiled sadly.

-I’m sorry, I needed to see Scamy and, I don’t know, your creatures relax me.  
Newt nodded smiling tenderly.

-May I ask what have happened?

The woman nodded and hugged Scamy tightly, the animal making a small noise of satisfaction of the attention he was receiving.

-Today a family of muggles arrived, the father was dead and the mother was severely injured. Luckily the two children, twins of 5 years old, were unharmed because they could hid themselves. Grindelwald fanatics are crueler every time, they like their victims to suffer and it has been horrible to see how that innocent woman has fought against something she didn’t understand- she swallowed -she was terrified and I couldn’t do anything to calm her down. She has died and… And I’ve had to modify the memories of those poor children.

Two tears slid down her cheeks and Scamy raised his hand to dry them carefully. She smiled and kissed his head, but she was surprised when Dougal took the young demiguise and walked away. Newt got up from the floor and offered his hand to Maia, which she accepted without asking questions, allowing him to pick her up. They circled the hippogriff lying down and went to another one that was standing, and without even speaking, Newt took Maia by the waist and lifted her over the hippogriff. He climbed up behind her and chewed on the creature to take off. They flew above the habitats, Newt's arms on either side of Maia as she unconsciously pressed her back against the man's torso, feeling protected and comforted.

A little after they landed again but, instead of dismounting directly, they stayed on the creature. Newt hugged her from behind, leaning his chin on the top of her head. Maia sighed closing her eyes and rubbed Newt’s arms that were around her stomach.

-Thank you Newt…

He didn’t answer, he simply squeezed her before releasing her slowly and jumping out of the hippogriff. He extended his arms to her and Maia accepted with a small smile, leaning on his shoulders to come down with his help. Once she had her feet on the ground, she lifted her head to look at Newt's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that changed their color according to the light. It has been long since Maia had the chance to look at those freckles that adorned his face, seeing for the first time one that was darker on his upper lip. Newt noticed that she was looking at his lips and he leaned towards her slightly, causing Maia to look into his eyes again. They both stared into each other's eyes, leaning into each other, but before anything could happen, Theseus reached them, hating himself for interrupting that moment.

-Hey, you must come with me now.

Both pulled away, breathing hardly and swallowed before running behind Theseus. Once they were all out of the suitcase, Tina, Queenie and Jacob were waiting them in the living room, alerted.

-What happens?- Newt asked confused.

-A patronus of the ministry has arrived, there’s a battle right now, in the Epping forest- Theseus looked at Maia -we think this could be decisive, Dumbledore has been called and we hope he goes because if he does, Grindelwald too. It has been require all wizards and witches, all of us.

Theseus looked at Queenie who nodded solemnly while the terror invaded Jacob’s face. Maia approached him and took his hands so he looked at her.

-Jacob I promise, I vow to you right now, that I will protect Queenie, with my life if it’s needed.

She heard how Queenie made a small noise of surprise, but Maia didn’t look at her, but kept her eyes on Jacob. The man nodded with a lump on his throat and hugged Maia whispering a small thank you.

One by one, they said goodbye to Jacob, who would have to wait anxiously for them to come back, praying that they all would make it safe and sound. They clasped hands together, looking decisively but with a hint of fear, before Theseus made them disappear and take them where they were required.

They appeared on the edge of a huge clearing that Maia knew very well, but it had always been a peaceful place, full of peace, and at that moment it seemed that the hell had been unleashed on the green grass that was now inked with red. Newt, Maia, and Queenie stared at the fight that was raging right in front of them, but Theseus was quick to stand in front of them, his back to the horror.

-We have to separate.

-I’ll stay with Queenie- Maia said.

The auror nodded and took a breath.

-Please stay alive, no matter what it takes.

Queenie hugged Tina while Newt took Maia’s hand, calling her attention. The healer swallowed and dropped his hand to hug him. Theseus looked at his brother and nodded before running to the battle, followed by Tina. When Newt and Maia pulled away, the magizoologist kissed her forehead mumbling:

-Be careful.

Before she could answer, Newt followed the aurors steps and Maia sighed, taking Queenie’s hand and running along the side to attack from the shadows, their best opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn’t know how long she had been cursing, casting defensive spells, running for her life. Maia saw Tina once and in another she saw the Scamanders together against five men, but she couldn’t stop to help them, because she wanted to maintain her promise to keep Queenie safe. Both women defended themselves as best as they could, and Maia's protective spells were of great help, but they knew their strength would falter at some point as that people, their enemies, were stronger than them.

The healer stumbled when she was in the midst of a duel with a small man of stature but with a force in his spells that made her retreat until her feet found a hole in the ground and fell on her back. At that moment, she closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the killing curse. Maia wondered if everything would become darkness or light, but she was not afraid, she had accepted since the war began that her life could end at any time. Her parents knew that she loved them and fought for their safety, and Scamy would learn to live without her, surrounded by other creatures in Newt's suitcase. Newt. She allowed herself a slight smile at the thought of his shy smile and his bright eyes on that face kissed by freckles.

-Maia!

The woman sat up to see Queenie in front of her, having created a protective field. Maia got up quickly and conjured another field that joined Queenie's. They saw how three exhausted people went behind them, protecting themselves with the field. However, an explosion in the middle of the battle caused everyone on both sides to fall to the ground and a thunderous silence seized the forest of Epping. Maia reached for Queenie's hand, but she was faster and Queenie wrapped her arms around Maia’s waist, calming her. Everyone present turned their eyes to the two figures who stood several feet from them. Queenie recognized Grindelwald while Maia did the same with Professor Dumbledore.

-At last…- the healer mumbled, making a field for those closer to them so any attack could surprise them.

They heard both man talking, but they couldn’t understand their words. Nerveless, everybody stood up when the two men raised their wands and the light of both of them illuminated all the clear.

-HE’S MINE!- Grindelwald screamed to stop his followers to do something against Dumbledore.

While the two great wizards fought, Maia took the opportunity to look for her friends. She saw Tina standing beside Theseus, who had his arm around the woman's shoulders, but Newt wasn’t around and the terror settled on her chest.  
The battle between Dumbledore and Grindelwald didn’t last long, but everyone who was there would always remember it as a masterly, epic battle. No one acted during the fight, fascinated watching the two mightiest wizards fight because it was a superb class of talent.

Finally Dumbledore disarmed him, Grindelwald's wand falling to the ground for a second before Dumbledore blew it into his hand. By the time Grindelwald was disarmed and vulnerable, the aurors and other wizards who had come to fight, turned against the followers with renewed strength, defeating every one of them. The minister walked up to Grindelwald and arrested him with special handcuffs, all under the watchful eye of Dumbledore who seemed downcast and disappeared once his rival was with the minister.

Maia and Queenie got up gasping, letting the tiredness and adrenaline come out. The healer looked to the place where she knew Theseus and Tina were, but she only saw the woman running towards them, calling her sister’s name. Tina pounced on Queenie, hugging her tightly and almost knocking her down. Maia smiled at them for a moment before looking back at the crowd. Everyone was moving, arrests, reunions, smiles and tears. Then she saw the red-haired brothers appear, with some scratches, but safe and sound. Maia felt her tense muscles relaxed suddenly, causing her to almost fall to the floor. But instead of doing so, she ran to them and hugged them both breathing in haste. Newt and Theseus looked at each other with a small smile and gently returned the embrace. Seconds later Maia pulled away and wiped away her tears.

-Are you both okay?

-Yes, perfectly. And you?- Theseus asked while Newt looked her up and down to check if she was really okay.

Maia nodded with a small smile. Theseus put his hand on her shoulder and smiled before going to the Goldstein sisters. Newt and Maia looked at each other without saying a word and hugged again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes while he surrounded her waist, pressing her softly against his body. Maia sighed against his neck and mumbled:

-Thanks Merlin you are okay.

Newt raised one of his hand and stroked her hair softly. They didn’t say anything else, just stayed there hugging, blocking the noise around them. At least until Tina, Queenie and Theseus approached, making them to pull away. Maia took her wand and made healing spells on all of them, the scratches disappearing.

-We have to go back to the house, Jacob must be very nervous waiting news- Queenie said with her sweet voice.

-I’m not going back to the house- Maia announced with a small smile -I’m going to see my parents, I need to see them and hug them.

Theseus half smiled and nodded.

-Send us a patronus when you are with them, to know you are okay.

-Sure- Maia looked at Queenie -give Jacob a kiss for me, I’ll go back tomorrow.

Queenie smiled nodding. Finally Maia looked at all of them before disappearing and land in corner of her parent’s street. They got scared when someone called at their door at that hours in the night but Maia hugged them tight in the moment they opened the door.

-Darling, what happens?- Maggie Carpenter asked startled while Maia’s father, Richard, stroked her hair.

-It’s over, it’s finally over- she murmured starting to cry.

She hadn’t realized how much she wanted to cry until that moment, to release the tension, the adrenaline, the fear, the relief, all at once in the form of tears. Maia's father closed the door as her mother continued to hug her, whispering words of calm in her ear.

That night Maia didn’t sleep, that time not for work, but because she spent all night talking to her parents. She had not been completely honest with her parents, had protected her house, and told them roughly what was going on in her world, but she didn’t want to frighten or worry them. However, she needed to tell them the danger that the magical world had suffered, including her. Her parents, far from reproaching her what she did, understood and listened carefully during all her explanation.

She also ventured to tell them of her reunion with Newt and her new friendship with Theseus and three Americans. How much each and every one of them meant to her and the hope that someday, not very far away, they could know them. Finally, she related the loss of her house to the enemy, her parents didn’t hesitate to offer her return their home until she could afford a new one.

The healer finally fell asleep at 9 o'clock in the morning, waking up at lunch time. She sent another patronus to the house so her friends would not be frightened. She ate with her parents and before leaving, she promised to return as soon as possible because she imagined the work still to come.

Maia appeared in the house at 5 in the afternoon, being received by Scamy that made her fall to the ground while he embraced her neck. She laughed and stroked his silky hair as she apologized for not having returned home before. The rest of the adults appeared in the room soon after, laughing at the sight. Finally, when the woman got up, Jacob smiled at her and went to give her a hug that she gladly accepted.

-Thank you very much- he said with a smile.

-Why?

-For keeping your promise- he answered while he looked at Queenie behind him with a smile.

Queenie approached, standing next to her partner while looking at Maia with a big smile.

-How it was the meeting with your parents?

-I haven’t let them sleep that much, I want to be with them so bad…

Tina approached the too and wrapped her arm around Maia’s shoulders.

-We’ve been invited to a dinner celebrated by the ministry, to thank everyone who fought and honor all that we’ve lost in the way.

-Me too?

-Of course! Without healers we have been lost.

Maia blushed and nodded.

-Alright, at what time is it?

-Eight- Theseus answered -and it’s a formal one.

-I’m afraid I don’t have proper clothes.

-Don’t worry!- Queenie said wrapping her arm with Maia’s -I’ll make the perfect dress for you, trust in me.

Maia looked at Tia that laughed slightly, Maia looked again at Queenie and nodded with a smile.

-Alright.

-Wonderful!

Queenie pulled her softly to go to the rooms, when they walked past Newt, Maia and he looked at each other with a smile and she stretched out her hand to squeeze his before letting her enthusiastic friend take her.

Theseus looked at his brother and put his hand on Newt’s shoulder before saying in low voice:

-I think you so resume what you almost did in your suitcase yesterday- Newt blushed looking at his feet but didn’t say anything.

Two and a half hours later, Maia appeared with Queenie, both ready, finding Theseus and Tina sitting on the couch, holding hands and smiling. Queenie covered her mouth, trying to avoid giggling but both aurors heard her and turned to see the two women. Tina approached smiling radiantly, in her own dark dress that accentuated her eyes and hair as well as her skin that glowed like her marble. While Queenie chose lilac instead of pink, Maia had decided to proudly wear the color of her house, yellow. She let her hair fall in soft slings that fell on her shoulders.

-You look gorgeous Maia- Tina said hugging her.

-It’s Queenie’s work- she replied blushing.

-The dress is really beautiful, yes- said Tina taking Maia’s hands -but it’s not the dress which makes you gorgeous.

Maia laughed. Theseus approached and smiled, the biggest smile the healers has seen until then.

-I agree with Tina.

-Thank you Theseus, you look quite handsome yourself- he said looking at his suit with an approbation face -where are Jacob and Newt?

-Jacob is finishing of preparing himself, he’s nervous about being around that many wizards- Queenie replied.

-Newt had to go, a petition of the minister- Theseus commented.

That only made Maia more nervous, who was a bit insecure about what Newt could think after seeing her dressed like this. Queenie looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn’t want to say anything because she knew that she had been able to listen to her friend's thoughts because Maia had not made occlumancy to her mind that time.

A little later Jacob appeared, all dressed up and with a nervous smile. Queenie couldn’t help but giggle and kiss him in front of the funny look of the other three adults. The five of them appeared in the ministry instead of using the chimney by Jacob, who didn’t release Queenie's hand even when they walked through the great hall and greeted many wizards and witches in their way. Maia recognized many co-workers, several aurors she had met in the ministry, or those she had seen on the battlefield a day ago. But she couldn’t find the person she most wanted to see.

-Miss Carpenter.

Maia turned to see the minister approaching her with a smile.

-You look radiant, darling- he kissed the back of her hand -could I have a few words with you?

The woman nodded and looked at her friends letting them now she will join them later. The minister pushed her away and coughed before talking:

-Are you alright?

-Yes, perfectly. I haven’t suffered any harm that couldn’t be healed with a spell.

-I’m glad to hear that. I must ask you to join your coworkers tomorrow, as you know, there are a lot of injured ones after the battle of yesterday.

-Of course, sir.

-That wasn’t the reason why I wanted to talk to you, I know you are a great professional. I wanted you to know that there will be reconstructions of those structures affected by the followers of Grindelwald, including your house- Maia opened her eyes wide -when the incident with your house happened, Mr. Scamander made it very clear to me that whatever it would cost, we had to give you back your home and I totally agree. Your sacrifice for the cause must be rewarded.

-I… I, thank you sir.

-Don’t thank me. Now, let’s enjoy the dinner miss- he offered his arm.

Maia laughed and let the minister to led her to the great room where all had been reunited. When she reached her table, there was just one empty chair next to Newt, who stood up smiling.

-Forgive me- she said.

-Don’t worry- Queenie answered for all.

The magizoologist pushed her chair for her and murmured:

-Hufflepuff pride?

-Always- she answered sitting with a smile.

-You look beautiful.

-Thank you Newt- he sat next to her -you look really good too, though…

With both hands, she straightened up his bowtie. Newt blushed and looked to other side with a lopsided smile.

-Thank you.

Once the whole room was full, the minister gave a speech where he praised the work of the whole magical community, highlighted the work of some aurors among whom was Theseus, who nodded solemnly but Maia saw how he took the hand of Tina under the table. The minister also asked for a minute of silence for all those who lost their lives in the war, asked them to collaborate to rebuild their world and encouraged everyone to move forward. Then they all started to dine, chatting with each other.

Tina and Queenie announced that they would stay in England for Queenie and Jacob to have the opportunity to be together. The new was received with great smiles and applauses that attracted the attention of neighboring tables, but they didn’t care, they had to celebrate the good news after so much suffering.

-The minister has been really generous to lend us the house in which we are now until we can find one- Tina explained with a smile.

-Jacob will stay with you?- Maia asked –I mean, Queenie and Jacob are not married yet…

The couple looked at each other with bright smiled, blushing but they didn’t say anything.

-Tina will be moved from MACUSA to our office of aurors- Theseus announced smiling a bit to the oldest sister who smiled back.

Newt and Maia looked at each other trying not to smile, it was evident that the decision of the Goldsteins to stay in England it was also because of the new and growing relationship between the aurors.

-I have to announce something too- Newt said calling the attention of all –the minister has asked me to come before you to ask me for a favor, a mission. I must travel to Japan, there’s a dragon’s colony that has being trained by Grindelwald followers. They were going to be used against us.

-When are you going, brother?

-In a week.

Everyone began to talk about Grindelwald's strategy, how much harm he could have caused. Except Maia, who kept quiet thinking that in a week she would separate again from Newt and wouldn’t know when he would return. But then, she remembered the moment they had shared in the suitcase, how she had felt comforted, loved, and ultimately desired. That moment when they had both leaned in as if he had wanted to kiss her, but if it he did want to, he wouldn’t leave that soon.

"What happened in the suitcase was just a product of fear and uncertainty of not knowing if we would survive. He was just confused because we care about each other. He doesn’t feel anything for me" she thought.

Maia swallowed and left the cutlery on the plate, in the opportune moment because the minister got up and he concluded the dinner, making the tables disappear o they could start the dance. Queenie tried to reach her, having listened to Maia’s thoughts, but the healer coughed to call the attention of all.

-I’m terribly tired and tomorrow I must go back to San Mungo to help. It’s the best that I go.

-But…- Newt started to say but she smiled shaking her head.

-If I stay I won’t be able to rest anything and I want to be 100% rested tomorrow.

She looked at her friends, seeing the sadness in Queenie’s face.

-Have fun.

Before they could say anything else, Maia walked quickly towards the exit and disappeared in the hall to go to the house, picking up Scamy before going to her parents'. She also gave them the same excuse of having to rest, but in the dark solitude of her room she cursed herself for having hoped for something that was not going to happen.

Meanwhile, Queenie approached Newt as he sat watching the rest dancing, especially paying attention to his brother and Tina, smiling at the bond they shared. The woman sat next to the magizoologist who smiled at her, but that smile faded when he saw the worry on his friend's face.

-What happens?

-Newt I know you ask me not to intrude but you must know Maia thinks you don’t feel the same as her- the man frowned –when you have announced your trip to Japan, she has thought that what happened in your suitcase, whatever it was, was a product of confusion and fear of an uncertain future.

-No, that is not true, I wanted to…

-I know- Queenie took his hand -but she doesn’t. You should be clear with your feelings.

-Do you think I’ve done wrong in accepting the mission?

-No, of course no. It’s your work and Maia knows that, it’s just that she doesn’t have all the information.

Newt sighed, thinking in a way to tell Maia what he felt, how to make her believe that what he said was true. Queenie smiled and squeezed his hand.

-Just tell her, she’ll know you are not lying.

She stroked the back of his hand and went back to Jacob in the dancing floor while Newt contemplated the words he had to tell Maia the following day, expose his heart how he feared since he did it in the past and it was broken. But Maia wasn’t Leta, Maia would never hurt him.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, Newt didn’t doubt in going to San Mungo after having breakfast. He didn’t know what he would say to Maia once she was in front of him. He had an idea that came to him in the late hours after the dancing at the ministry, but it was crazy. Maybe what he needed was craziness.

The magizoologist walked between all the people that were in San Mungo, patients and healers, looking for that familiar face nervously. But it was Maia who found him. The woman frowned and walked towards him.

-Newt?- the man turned to her and his lopsided smile appeared -it’s everything okay? Are you all alright?

He smiled fully because of her concerns.

-I need to talk to you.

-I can’t right now, we're dealing with the aftermath of the whole damn war- she sighed, pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes, looking tired already.

-But…

-Miss Carpenter! Go back to your job!

Both looked at the boss of the healers at the other side of the corridor.

-Yes Miss Midler- Maia looked at Newt that seemed nervous and squeezed his forearm with a small smile -talk later, okay?

-No, wait- he took both of other hands –if I wait maybe I don’t have the courage to tell you…

-Yes?

-I w-want you to come with me.

-Sorry?

-I know you were surprised when I told you all I was going to travel, but I must go because it’s very important but… I want you to come with me to Japan- the woman stared at him with her eyes opened wide. He sighed swallowing –Maia, I don’t got to be separated again. I want to be with you because I feel exactly the same as you.

-Newt…- she said in a whisper.

-And what almost happened in the suitcase… I don’t regret it.

-CARPENTER!

Maia looked at her boss just a moment before looking at Newt who bought her hands up to kiss her fingers before dropping them softly.

-Think about it, please- he smiled weakly and turned away too go.

The healers stayed frozen letting sink in what had just happened before a coworker took her by the arm to drag her to their boss.

Meanwhile, Newt went back home, finding in the living room, reading some informs. The older Scamander looked at him and smiled.

-Have you gone to San Mungo?- Newt just nodded -I’m glad to know you’ve listened to Queenie.

-Did you heard us yesterday?- Newt asked sitting next to him.

-No, but I saw how you talked, there’s no need to be a legeremens to know she was suggesting to confess what you feel before your trip.

The auror kept looking at the papers, ordering all the informs of the arrested people for the trials that were going to take place in the follower weeks.

-I’ve asked her to come with me to Japan.

The papers in Theseus’ hand fell on the table. Slowly he turned his head to his brother.

-What?

-I must go and do what the minister has asked me but I don’t want to be away from her again.

-Wow…- Newt laughed while Theseus smiled -and what do you think will be her answer?

-I hope she says yes, but I also know she has to do a lot in San Mungo.

Theseus clapped his hand on Newt’s shoulder and kept looking through the papers without saying anything else.  
Despite the work they had, Maia couldn’t stop thinking about Newt's proposal and statement, making her smile like a fool as she realized again and again that her feelings were matched.

However, if she agreed to go to Japan, she would leave behind her work at San Mungo, and her newly recovered parents. Therefore, as soon as her turn ended, Maia appeared in the house of her parents, who received her smiling.   
However, upon seeing her face of concern, they approached her worried.

-Honey, what happens?- her mother asked stroking her hair.

-I need to talk to you both.

-It’s about the war and those dark wizards?- Richard asked.

-No, no… It’s something else. But it can change my life.

The three of them sat together to have dinner and Maia told her parents what she felt for Newt, although for them wasn’t something new, they suspected from awhile that the magizoologist had their daughter’s heart.

-Today he has asked me to go with him.

-To Japan?- her father asked with his eyes opened wide.

-Yes, he had a mission then with some dragons.

-Jesus…- Richard murmured while her mother took her hand.

-What do you want dear?

-I don’t know- she confessed with a nervous smile –I… I would like to discover new things and be with Newt but, my life is here in San Mungo and at last I can be with you after all these months.  
Maia’s parents looked at each other with a small smile.

-Sweetie- the man talked -you are young, you have a life ahead of you and you have found a man you want to share it with, don’t waste the opportunity.

-But, what happens with you?

-We are going to be here- Maggie answered –and our biggest satisfaction is see you being happy.

Maia blinked a couple of times to make disappear the emotional tears. She coughed before saying:

-I don’t know where I’ll come back, it could be months.

-Just try to call sometimes- Richard smiled.

-I can also make my heard appear in the chimney if you start a fire.

-Oh my dear, I love you, but I don’t want to have a heart attack- joked her mother.

They all laughed and Maia took her parent’s hands, squeezing them, kissing their fingers while saying ‘I love you’ again and again.

During the dinner, Maia warned them what she had to do to Newt and the possible stops that they would do, explaining them about magical creatures for the first time that were not Cù Sith or demiguises. Once she was back in her room, getting ready to go to the bed and thinking about the drastic change that her life would suffer, although it would be less harsh with Newt next to her. She couldn’t stop thinking about his face after her affirmative reply so she got dressed and took Scamy on her back, disappearing from the house, scaring Jacob that was ending the fire in the chimney.

-Good God!

Maia laughed and approached him.

-I’m sorry Jacob.

-There should be an alarm or something to warn me when any of you is going to appear- he swallowed and frowned –weren’t you going to stay at your parent’s house?

-Yes, but I need to talk to Newt- answered with a smile.

-The brothers has gone to Theseus’ house- Tina informed her appearing from the corridor with Queenie.

-Oh! And do you know where it is?

-Yes, I have the addressed written down- Tina said going back to her room to take a notebook and show her the address –it’s a bit late, can’t it wait for tomorrow?

-No- Maia replied still smiling.

Queenie made a high noise clapping her hands, approaching Maia and taking her hands.

-Of course it can’t wait, go!

The healer laughed and hugged her, whispering in her ear:

-Thank you…

Queenie sighed and kissed her cheek before letting her go. Jacob and Tina looked at each other confused, but Maia’s smile was almost contagious.

-See you soon, I love you- she said before disappearing and landing in the street Tina had indicated her.

She walked slowly to the door of Theseus’ house, nervous, although she knew she didn’t have motives to be. Maia took a breath and crossed the distance between the street and the door of the house, knocking softly. Soon the door was opened and Theseus appeared wearing pajamas pants and an interior t-shirt.

-Maia- he said surprised.

-May I see Newt?

Then the auror smiled and let her step in, smiling her slightly.

-In the living room, straight ahead.

The healer smiled thankful. Scamy stretched his arms to Theseus who took him and Maia almost ran through the corridor, stopping once she was inside the room. Newt got up from the sofa, leaving Pickett on the table.

-Yes… I will go with you to Japan.

Newt opened his mouth, circling the table and walking to her slowly.

-Really?- he asked once he was just a meter away from her.

She laughed, a joyous laugh while she nodded. Newt smiled letting the air come out. Maia walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Quickly, the magizoologist wrapped his arms around her waist, making her feet to not touch the floor. Newt sighed and smelled her hair, she closed her eyes smiling.

Slowly, Newt left her on the ground, Maia’s hand going to his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. The man blushed and smiled a bit, leaning his forehead on hers.

-I will warn San Mungo tomorrow- she said counting the freckles on Newt’s nose –I will work as much as I can before going.

-Okay.

-I’ll have to talk to the minister.

-I’ll take care of it.

-And… And I’ll have to take all my things, I’m afraid you’ll need another nest for Scamy.

-It will be a pleasure.

Maia laughed and pulled away her forehead to look properly at his eyes.

-Why didn’t you tell me before?- she asked in a whisper.

-Because of the same reason as you, our head had to be in the war.

-But it was never fully there, right?- she said remembering what happened in the last mission, when she left Tina alone to defend Newt.

-I guess not- he said back putting her hair behind her ear.

In that moment Scamy appeared and hugged Maia’s legs, making them to pull away and the woman took the creature in her arms. Theseus stayed in the door threshold sighing.

-I’m sorry, I wanted to give you privacy but I think he’s sleepy.

-Yes- Maia stroked Scamy’s back, the little one hid his face against her neck -he’s been all day with my parents, nervous, and now I bring him here… He must be tired.

Newt stroked the demiguise head and smiled.

-Go back to your parent’s, it’s late. We’ll talk tomorrow- he put his hand in the back of her hand and softly pulled her closer to kiss her forehead.

Maia smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back, on the cheek. She looked at Theseus that pressed his lips, a bit uncomfortable, and nodded as a goodbye before Maia disappeared with Scamy which she laid on the bed once they were back to the room.

Six days later, Maia and her parents made their way to the harbor, Scamy had been moved the day before to Newt's suitcase so they would not have to worry about the trip to the ship. Once they entered the port and saw the ship they would embark on, it was not difficult for Maia to see her group of friends near the catwalk. Queenie was the first to see her because she read her mind and waved her, causing the others to turn to look at her.

-Hello all, these are my parents, Richard and Maggie Carpenter- Maia announced once they were in front of the rest.

They all greeted Maia’s parents, although Newt seemed more nervous than usual. Maggie hugged him while Richard shook his hand.

-So you are Newt- said the man crossing his arms -needless to say, if something happens to my daughter...

-Nothing will harm her- Newt interrupted him, looking away shyly –I won’t allow anything happen to her.  
Maia had to keep herself from smiling.

-Dad, this is Jacob- the healer said trying to pull away the attention from Newt –he’s the baker I told you about.

-Oh!- Richard approached –Maia has told me that your sweets are too great.

-I think that things made with care are always the best and, sir, I make my sweets with devotion. And my granny receipts.

Queenie laughed proudly.

-I guess you’d like to open your own bakery- Richard said.

-Yes, sir. I sold my shop in New York before coming here.

-A noble gesture of you. I work in a small library next to a bakery whose owner is going to retire, I can introduce you two if you want.

Jacob looked at Maia, who smiled, just a second before smiling at Richard.

-I would be really thankful.

-Done it then.

They heard the call to get on the boat and looked at each other, it was time to say goodbye. Maia first went to Queenie and Jacob, embracing them and sharing some last words, of thanks from Jacob, before the healer said goodbye to Tina and Theseus, who were holding hands. Maia laughed and hugged Tina first, turning to the auror afterwards, giving him a kiss on the cheek surprising him, which made his girlfriend laugh. Finally, Maia said goodbye to her parents, promising that she would call them as soon as they arrived in France. Newt smiled at her, having said goodbye to everyone, even a respectful one to her parents, and put his hand on her lower back so Maia could get on the boat before him. After showing the tickets, Newt guided her through the ship to the deck.

-Are you nervous?- Newt asked her when she look to the harbor, waving her hand to their friends and her family.

-A bit, I hope I don’t get sea sick.

-Don’t worry, I’ll make it disappear. Do you want to go to our cabins?

-Not yet, I want to see how we disembark.

They didn’t have to wait too long, they felt the boat tremble and it sounded its honk before it began to move. Maia waved good-bye until they were far enough away to see them no more. She sighed and stared out at the sea in front of them.

Newt, however, watched her. He looked down at Maia's hand and slowly approached his own, brushing the back of her hand with his knuckles. The woman looked down at their hands before looking up at his face. Newt smiled nervously, but he got the courage to take her hand and entwine their fingers. Maia smiled and gave him a small squeeze before they both looked to the horizon, nervous, excited, wanting to start their new adventure, but above all, to do it together.


	9. Epilogue 1: I needed to do it

Maia watched the people walking that afternoon at the Berlin station. People of all kinds with stories of their own, though she figured that none would be about to experience such a magical experience as the one that was in her near future with Newt, who was asking a couple of questions about the train that they had to take.  
The magizoologist walked to her, smiling as their eyes met. Since they disembarked from the coast of England, it seemed that a permanent smile was painted on their faces. Not only because they no longer had to hide their feelings, but because they no longer had to watch around them, they no longer had to pray not to be attacked or to carry potions and their wand in the hand at all times. Since the arrest of Grindelwald and his followers, they could live without fear.

-What have they told you?- the woman asked when Newt was near.

-They detected problems in the morning and they are fixing them now. We still have three hours before going.  
Maia sighed.

-So… What do we do? Sightseeing?

-Yes, sure- he smiled -but there’s something I would like to show you first.

The woman smiled brightly and nodded taking his hand.

-Lead me then.

A bit blushed, Newt intertwined their fingers and led her to the exit of the train station, walking in silence to a lonely street where Newt wrapped his arms around her before disappearing. They landed in a forest, quite dark, but not too different from the one that had been her home in England.

-¿Newt?

-Shhh…- he whispered taking her hand -follow me.

Without a doubt, she let him drag her between the trees, making a small sound of surprise when the magizoologist crouched behind a big tree. Maia looked at him confused but Newt was smiling looking ahead. When the woman looked at that direction, she saw a beautiful unicorn walking towards them.

-Merlin’s beard- Maia murmured fascinated.

The man laughed.

-I know this forest, I came here for my book and I found a small colony of unicorns.

-I had never seen one.

-I know, that’s why we have come here. Did you know unicorns like women better?

-Yes- she turned to look at him -it’s in your book.

Maia had finally read the book of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ during their little boat trip. Newt had went to his cabin to attend the creatures while she had stayed on the deck reading. Once she was finished, she ran to the cabin and didn’t hesitate to step in the suitcase, literally throwing herself at his neck when she found him, congratulating him for his wonderful work.

The unicorn approached them enough to caress it, but Maia couldn’t stop looking at the wonderful animal. Newt took her wrist gently and directed her slowly towards the unicorn, which looked at them, but luckily it didn’t move. The moment Maia's palm touched that creature, she felt something special, she wouldn’t know how to describe, but Newt understood. The sparkle in the woman's eyes was the same glow that Newt knew he had since he was la child.

-Oh my…- Maia said smiling.

-I knew you would like to meet them.

-They are wonderful.

Newt smiled laughing. They heard a noise meters away from them that made the unicorn went away running. But Maia didn’t care, that instant she could have shared with that creature, it was more than enough to remember it forever.

-Let’s go back- Newt said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Newt and Maia walked the streets of Berlin, the woman clutching Newt's arm as they gazed at the buildings. They stopped in front of the Brandenburg Gate and Maia began to tell him different facts about the architecture. Suddenly it started to rain, very strong, and all the people in that square began to run from one side to other, but Newt and Maia were the only ones who took refuge just below the Brandenburg Gate. The woman giggled, brushing her wet hair away from her face. The magizoologist looked around to make sure no one saw him make a small spell that would dry Maia's clothes.

-Thank you- she mumbled doing the same spell.

But when Newt’s hair were dried, his fringe covered his eyes, making her laugh again. She pushed it away smiling.

-Are you okay? Are you cold?- the man asked a bit worried.

-I’m fine. More than fine, I’m super great!- she laughed -I can’t start to thank you for showing me that unicorn and the animals I’m sure we’ll see in this trip.

-It’s my biggest pleasure to share my passion with someone so special to me- he said looking down.

Maia stared at him, marveling at the gentleness and sweetness Newt possessed. Without thinking, she put her hands on either side of Newt's face and drew him to her as she stood on her tiptoes. Newt's eyes widened as he felt her warm lips on his. But after a few seconds of surprise, he closed his eyes and wrapped her arms around Maia's waist, careful not to hit her with his suitcase, and returned the kiss. The woman smiled against his lips, letting her hands travel to Newt's hair, burying her fingers in it. It was a sweet kiss, timid, but full of promises. They slowly pulled away and she smiled as he couldn’t help but let out a small nervous laugh.

-I needed to do it- she whispered letting her hands travel to Newt’s chest –since Theseus interrupted us.

Newt laughed looking at the floor again. Maia took his chin softly and raised his face to give him a small smile. The man stroked her cheek with a smile while the rain stopped just a minute after.

-Let’s go back to the station- Newt said taking her hand.

Maia smiled and together they walked to their new destiny.


	10. Epilogue 2: The charm of a phoenix

Newt smiled as he found Maia sleeping peacefully against the trunk of the tree where she had stayed on that hill. The same hill since he had written her long ago. The magizoologist had entered his suitcase to answer the letter from Theseus that had just arrived through a beautiful brown owl. The man let the owl fly, after feeding it, with his answer before sitting down next to Maia. They had rested little during their stay in Japan, busy working with the dragons, but Maia had endeavored to travel to India to see phoenixes immediately. A boat, trains ... The exhaustion ended up overcoming the adrenaline and she fell asleep in the middle of the nature that, after all, was her element. It was still a couple of hours before the phoenixes soared above the trees, so he let her sleep, covering her legs with his coat.

Newt was writing in his notebook when the sun began to set. He turned to Maia who had moved a little in her sleep and had her head against his arm. The man caressed her cheek with a smile.

-Wake up, you are going to miss it- the woman opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she found Newt’s eyes –hello.

-Hi- she laughed pulling away and rubbing her eyes.

The man couldn’t help but laugh but immediately saw figures in the sky, making him turned his head.

-Look Maia.

She followed his line of vision and opened her eyes wide as she saw those beautiful creatures flying through the orange sky. Newt had always marveled at the spectacle, but at that moment, instead of enjoying it, he watched his girlfriend's fascination. Girlfriend. They had been together for almost five months and it still didn’t seem real. Things hadn’t changed, they still behaved as always, with laughter or complicity, though then he could hug her and kiss her whenever he wanted.

Suddenly Maia got up with a hand to her mouth and Newt also followed, looking at the creatures to see one of the phoenixes fall. Without thinking the magizoologist disappeared, leaving a worried Maia behind. Seconds later Newt appeared again, the phoenix in his arms.

-What happens?- the woman asked stroking carefully the creature’s neck feathers.

-He’s going to combust soon, he’s really weak and I think he had to face a sudden wind- he looked at Maia -I think it would be appropriate to keep him until he reborn, so he won’t suffer any accidents.

She nodded smiling while she kept stroking the fragile creature.

That night, back to the hostel where they were staying, both stayed with the phoenix that was wrapped in flames at dawn. Although she knew he would be reborn from her ashes, the woman couldn’t help but make a small pout when the creature died. Newt took her hand and caressed her knuckles with a small smile.

-We just have to wait a few minutes and he will reappear.

Maia smiled him back and raised their hands to kiss Newt’s back of the hand. As he had predict, a small and featherless phoenix appeared between the ashes. The woman laughed and looked at Newt who nodded.

-All yours.

She bit her lip, excited, and started to pull away the ashes carefully before taking him between her hands.

-Hello little one- he stroked his head with her finger slowly, gaining a small satisfaction noise.

-He likes you.

-Can we keep him until he has feathers again?

-Sure. I'll let at home know that we're going to be later than planned.

Maia just nodded, her eyes still on the little one. Newt titled his head, looking at her with tender. The woman felt he was looking at her so she looked up.

-I love you- he said clearly, smiling at her lovingly.

A big smile appeared in the woman’s smile, the brightest that Newt had seen, even brightest than the one she had with new creatures. And in that moment Newt knew he wanted to make her smile like that for the rest of their lives. Carefully Maia held the phoenix in one arm so, with her free hand, she took Newt’s shirt by the chest and pulled him to her, kissing him on the lips.

-I love you too- she said back when they pulled away.

Newt smiled and kissed her again before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and admire the little phoenix that had fallen asleep in Maia’s arms, but Maia’s attention was all on Newt, her Newt.


	11. Epilogue 3: The promise

Maia sighed and approached the already worn suitcase, opening it before she looked inside, even though she could only see the floor and the stairs.

-Newt! Come on we are going to be late!

-Coming!

The woman laughed and turned away, picking up her purse as Newt stepped out of the suitcase, ready to go to Queenie’s and Jacob’s, who had invited them to dinner after their honeymoon. Maia couldn’t help but smile as she remembered the simple but beautiful ceremony and celebration of the wedding between her friends, who were the perfect pair of perfect couples.

-Why are you smiling?- Newt asked behind her.

She turned and shook her head still smiling.

-I was just remembering the wedding. I’m looking forward to hear all about their honeymoon in Hawaii, it has to be wonderful.

-Would you want to go?

Suddenly Maia laughed and Newt frowned confused.

-Darling- she put her hands on his chest –I don’t want to imagine the damage that your freckled and immaculate skin would suffer.

-Well, I could always do a sun repel spell.

-I’m not going to risk it. Let’s go.

The man smiled and took her hand, both of them going down the stairs of his apartment to meet Maia's parents, who were also invited.

The newly married couple had chosen a nice country house where Queenie could practice magic freely and it was communicated with a road leading to central London so that Jacob could go to work at his bakery.

Richard drove while chatting animatedly with Newt, who had a very good relationship with his girlfriend's parents.   
Although he was nervous at first, Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter had welcomed him with opened arms. They parked at the entrance of the house, whose door opened almost before they could get out of the car.

-You are here!- Queenie went down the three steps of the porch and hugged Newt first, then Richard, Maggie and Maia that laughed because of the energy of her friend –Teenie and Theseus are in the garden with my Jacob.

-I’m sorry for being late, it’s my fault- Newt admitted with a shy smile.

-Don’t worry! Actually they had arrived soon, follow me!

The four of them followed Queenie around the house, arriving at the huge garden that, if not for a fence, would merge with the field. Tina and Theseus got up from the table together with Jacob and went to greet them all. Meanwhile, Queenie was in charge of making the food appear from the kitchen, so they all sat ready for dinner.

Jacob and his wife told them their days in Hawaii, making everyone present smile, even Theseus allowed himself to catch Queenie's joy. Tina couldn’t feel happier about her sister and brother-in-law. They all remembered the day of the wedding between laughs and they spoke of the plans of the futures of the newlyweds, who admitted to having thought of being parents as soon as possible.

When they finished dinner, the Goldsteins and Maia took over the plates and cutlery in the kitchen while Theseus,   
Newt and Jacob moved the tables, except one, in the garden. Maia's parents resigned themselves to being seated at the refusal of the rest to move a finger. Theseus and Tina made small lights appear around them, Queenie and Maia stayed in the kitchen to get different drinks while Jacob picked up a radio to put music on.

-You look radiant- Maia commented taking the glasses.

-I think I’m going to explode of happiness- Queenie said laughing -I never thought I would feel like this.

-You don’t know how happy it makes us seeing you two like this.

-Someday you will feel the same.

Maia looked to the garden through the kitchen’s window, seeing how Newt was laughing with her parents, making her smile.

Both women joined the rest of the group with drinks and sat down to chat, but not long after some of them were encouraged to dance to the music, except the Scamander brothers who simply watched with small smiles. Both made appear figures that danced with them, animals that all knew and creatures that Newt had studied. At the end of a song, all but Maia returned to their seats. She frowned in confusion.

-Are you tired already?- she heard someone coughing behind her and, when she turned, she found Newt –are you going to dance with me?

-No- he laughed looking at his feet –I’m not good with my feet, nor my words but…

Suddenly he got on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket. Maia put her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening as the rest laughed with joy. Newt opened the small box, showering a ring that was already familiar to the woman, it was the ring of her grandmother. She lifted her head and looked at her parents who were smiling at her, her mother wiping her tears.

-Maia- Newt started to talk and she looked at him with a trembling smile –I… I-I… I’ve practiced with Scamy and Pickett but I’ve forgotten what I wanted to say.

Maia laughed and knelt in front of him, brushing his bangs off his eyes and stroking his cheek as she knew it calmed him. Newt sighed and smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers before saying.

-I love you and that’s what I can offer you with my completely loyalty. I always knew that my future would be the magic creatures but I never thought that I would meet someone I could share it with, someone who could understand me, who would get interested in my world and that could make me feel… Like this- he laughed nervous –what I want to say is that I want to be with you, forever. Will you marry me?

The woman laughed, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks while she nodded.

-Yes, of course I will marry you!

Newt let the air out as he smiled, the rest cheering them enthusiastically. He took the ring carefully and, despite his shaking hands, he put the ring on the ring finger. Maia put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, hearing small explosions on top of them. They pulled away and saw fireworks that Queenie had created. Newt took Maia’s hands and they both got up from the ground, being hugged by their friends and family immediately. However, between hugs and kisses of congratulations, Newt and Maia couldn’t stop smiling at each other, the promise of their future more real than ever.


	12. Epilogue 4: New additions

-I’m home!

Newt wiped away the soot from the fireplace before heading to the center of the room, leaving his precious suitcase on the coffee table Theseus had given them after his wedding two years ago.

-Maia?

-In the kitchen!

The man couldn’t help smiling at her sweet voice. He took off the new coat Maia had given him at Christmas, hanging it on the coat hanger. He went to the kitchen where he found the woman finishing preparing dinner, although she still carried the healer's cap, making him laugh. She turned and smiled, a little confused, but she understood when Newt took off her cap from her head.

-I was that hungry that I couldn’t wait to make the dinner.

He laughed and caressed her cheek while he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-I’ll set the table, why don’t you go to see Scamy?

-Is he still ill?

-No, but he misses you.

-I see…

Maia stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to go to the suitcase and visit her favorite creature. Meanwhile Newt set the table with the delicious dinner his wife had prepared. Wife. The magizoologist was feeling like he was in a cloud from the very first day of his marriage. It had been small, without too many guests, the closest, but without a doubt it had been totally perfect, full of happiness that were lasting until that very day.

Once Maia had greeted and pampered several creatures, she returned to the surface, smiling as Newt had taken the trouble to light candles on the table where they ate. The woman couldn’t stop herself from laughing and approached him, hugging his waist with a smile.

-If I knew you were this romantic, I would have be the one to ask you in marriage.

Newt laughed shyly and gave her a small kiss on the lips. They sat down at the table, and as they used to do, Maia told him about her day at St. Mungo, while Newt listened with attention. When it was the magizoologist's turn, he took out a bottle of butter beer he had bought before going home to celebrate that he had managed to persuade the ministry to protect some colonies in Ireland.

-Congratulations love!- Maia exclaimed leaning over the table to kiss him sweetly.

-Thank you dear.

The man uncorked the bottle and served them both, raising his glass to toast. Maia did it with pleasure, but at the time of drinking, she set the glass on the table. Newt frowned, they didn’t usually drink, but he knew that Maia liked the butter beer.

-What’s wrong?

Suddenly a huge smile appeared in the woman’s face, whose eyes shone with something special.

-You see, alcohol is not advisable for pregnant women.

Newt first frowned, then his face turned in one of surprise and finally his eyes were flooded with tears while his lips trembled a little.

-Re-Really?

Maia laughed taking his hand over the table.

-I wanted to prepare a surprise and tell you tomorrow but this moment is as good as any other for this great news.

The man couldn’t say anything, he just nodded with a big smile and tears rolling down his cheeks. He got up from his chair and took his wife's face gently to kiss her, though his lips then moved all over Maia's face, making her laugh.   
She laid his hands on Newt's, gazing into his eyes with joy. He gave her a last kiss on the lips before he knelt in front of her and put one of his hands on her tummy that still showed no signs of a life there.

-I’m looking forward to meet you- he whispered still really surprised.

Maia laughed and stroked his hair.

-You still have 8 months, I’m just three weeks in.

Newt looked at her and took her hands.

-And I know that this little one is my biggest pride- he kiss her fingers tenderly -thank you for giving me this gift.

The woman couldn’t stop from getting emotional and blinked a few times to not cry, leaning in to kiss him one more time.


	13. Epilogue 5: Back to Hogwarts

Newt sighed looking around, inevitably remembering his years at Hogwarts, from the first time he entered the great hall. But his return to that wonderful place was more important than all those memories, the graduation of his eldest son. The magizoologist looked to his right, where his 14-year-old daughter and his wife were sitting, chatting happily about the Quidditch match that would take place the next day and which would include the young Hufflepuff. While the couple was proud that their son was a Ravenclaw, the fact that their daughter was Hufflepuff was special to both of them.

Professor Dumbledore, appointed director after the war with Grindelwald, requested silence in the room full of relatives anxious for the graduation. The final year students entered the room, walking through the center of the room as the day they were selected 7 years ago, to sit in the first and second row. Maia and Newt looked at each other with a smile before hearing the words of encouragement to the future that awaited the students in the magical community. The school choir sang a song before giving way to the symbolic delivery of diplomas.

-Scamander- professor Dumbledore said and the eldest son of the couple got up with a smile.

There were applauses in the room, but the strongest were from his parents and his little sister who got up too from her seat yelling:

-THAT’S MY AMAZING BROTHER! WOOOO!

Everyone laughed and the older Scamander winked at his sister before accepting the diploma and sharing a few words with Dumbledore. Newt was the last to finish clapping and looked at his wife, who wiped a tear away from her cheek.

At the end of the ceremony, the room was filled with small fireworks and applauses. The Scamanders made their way to get to the graduate, who laughed with joy when his sister threw herself at his neck. Maia and Newt laughed, waiting their turn to hug their son.

-I’m really proud of you son- Newt said squeezing the boy’s shoulder after the hug.

-My little one is not that little anymore- Maia added wiping away another tear.

The boy laughed and hugged his mother.

-I’ll always be your little one mom, it doesn’t matter my age.

A little bit later the four of them left the grand hall and the graduated joined his friends to go to the party that awaited them.

-Dad- the girl said with a big smile –may I go with my friends to Hogsmade?

-Why don’t you ask your mother?

Maia laughed and stroked her daughter’s hair.

-We’ll go to pick you up at the three broomsticks in… Two hours?

-Three?

-Okay, three.

-THANK YOU!- she kissed his parents goodbye before running away.

Maia turned to Newt and took his hand.

-And what do we do, Mr. Scamander?

-We can walked through the corridors, go to the kitchens, to the library, to the gardens… I haven’t been here for so long…

-Let’s go then.

And they did, they remembered old times going through every corner they could in the school. Sharing stories they already knew and discovering others. Newt had long ago told Maia his story with Leta, whom he named again at the time, but no longer in pain, there was no longer any feeling left for the member of the Lestrange family.

They ended up sitting in front of the lake where the giant squid lived as well as other aquatic beings. Some of them came to the surface, and Newt greeted them. The man sighed, closing his eyes, breathing deeply to smell the familiar fragrance that he hadn’t been able to enjoy for years. Maia watched him, smiling at the gray hairs that had invaded his hair, the small wrinkles on the sides of his eyes, his freckled complexion that she saw every morning and still fell in love with.

-Can you believe it has been 20 years since we married?- the man asked suddenly turning his head to look at her.

-Time goes too fast- she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder -but I wouldn’t change a day since then.

-Me either- he answered back kissing her hair.

They were silent, each thinking about different moments of their life together. Suddenly a child, bigger than normal, but his face betrayed that it must be his first year at Hogwarts, approached them timidly.

-Excuse me…- both looked at him from their place on the ground –my name is Rubeus Hagrid, you are Newt Scamander, right?

-Yes, I am.

The child laughed happily and took a book from his tunic, a book they knew really well. ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’. Newt smiled brightly.

-Sir, I love magical creatures and, I love your book! I would love to be a teacher of Magical Creature Caring someday.

-I’m sure you will achieve it- Newt said -with dedication you can achieve big things.

-And sir, have you really seen all the creatures of your book? Even the Cu Sith?

Newt turned his head to look at Maia that smiled before the woman talked to the student.

-I assure you that everything about the Cù Siths is true. That Cù Sith you’ve read about was called Seth and he was a loyal friend for years.

-¡WOW!

The two laughed and Newt asked for the book, taking a quill from the boy to write words of encouragement and his best wishes on the first page. They talked for a few more minutes before a teacher called the young man and had to leave. Maia stroked Newt’s cheek, who sighed, leaning his face on his wife's hand.

-I’m so proud of you…- Newt blushed even after all those years and smiled at her -all the adventures and accomplishments you’ve achieved, they will last in your work.

-My biggest adventure and my biggest accomplishment is the family I’ve created with you.

The woman laughed and kissed him before they hugged looking at the crystal clear water of the lake that was dyed in orange in the evening that precious evening.


End file.
